La Pieza Faltante
by SQafterallthistime-Always
Summary: ¿Emma se casará con Garfio? ¿Su mejor amiga está de acuerdo? ¿Henry y Zelena tienen cosas en común? Pero si todo está en su lugar, entonces ¿Por qué la Sheriff parece más casada con la madre de su hijo que con la idea de casarse con su prometido?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Este es mi primer fic, llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de publicar en alguna plataforma y, bueno, hoy me he animado por fin porque me he pasado viendo una dosis considerable de vídeos SwanQueen y me ha entrado mucha nostalgia. He de confesar que no quedé conforme con el final que nos entregaron oficialmente, especialmente no con el de nuestra reina. Tal vez aún existan personas por ahí que estén de acuerdo conmigo. Y es por eso que quise compartir mi versión. Lo que hubiese preferido que ocurriera.**

 **Aseguro que el fic es completamente SQ, aunque al principio puede que no dé la impresión, pero quise hacer una progresión más o menos realista XD Ya me dirán ustedes si vale la pena seguir.**

 **En cualquier caso, espero sus comentarios con mucha ilusión, siempre queriendo mejorar.**

 **He visto esto en todos los fics que recuerdo haber leído así que también dejaré el DISCLAIMER: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, sino a la cadena ABC y a sus respectivos creadores; y no tengo ninguna intención de lucrar con esto. Pero la trama en sí, dejando de lado algunas referencias necesarias, salió de mi imaginación.**

 **Espero les guste. Bye.**

* * *

Todo comenzó una mañana, que aparentemente no distaba de lo habitual en Storybrooke, Pongo se soltó de su correa e hizo de las suyas en el vecindario hasta que David lo atrapó y lo llevó de vuelta con Archie, Gruñón se detuvo a charlar con Astrid a escondidas de la Madre Superiora antes de ir a la mina a extraer polvo de hadas con sus hermanos, Mérida y Mulán tuvieron un combate a espada antes de ir a desayunar a Granny's, y la reina malvada intentó llevar a cabo otro de sus planes para destruir la felicidad de todo el mundo… lo habitual.

Sin embargo, en casa de Emma Swan el despertar de la Salvadora no fue tan habitual, pues fue sobresaltada por un gran estruendo metálico proveniente del exterior, y ya acostumbrada a vivir alerta, no halló nada mejor que coger el revólver que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y apuntar hacia todas direcciones antes de convencerse de que no era nada, y volver a echarse a la cama con un suspiro para aprovechar los últimos minutos que tenía antes de que sonara la alarma. Inconscientemente estiró su mano, esperando encontrar un cuerpo cálido a su lado, pero frunció el ceño al descubrir la cama vacía. Ok, eso sí era raro. ¿Dónde estaba Killian?

La rubia se levantó refunfuñando con los ojos entrecerrados, todavía añorando la cama, aunque ligeramente curiosa por la ausencia del pirata, que entre una interrupción familiar por aquí y un atentado contra la ciudad por allá, no solía desaprovechar los esporádicos momentos de calma para retozar con ella. Lo que a decir verdad no estaba mal, a su vida le hacía falta una dosis de normalidad.

Su corriente de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por otro ruido un poco más discreto, seguido de una maldición no tan discreta, que dirigieron sus pasos inequívocamente hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho los pobres trastos para que los trates así? -preguntó la chica con una sonrisa divertida mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

\- Buenos días, amor. -contestó el capitán, en tono de disculpa, con expresión frustrada, y más que liado con el delantal de cocina a medio amarrar, una cacerola en el suelo y mezcla de panqueques por todos lados. -Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, pero lo limpiaré en un parpadeo. -Sí, el temible Capitán Garfio se había convertido en todo un amo de casa sumiso.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás. -dijo Emma sin dejar el buen humor -Pero ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial? – De repente se asustó, ¿No se había olvidado de su aniversario o sí? No, todavía faltaba un montón para eso… creía – ¿Vendrá mi padre a vernos? ¿Es por eso que estás tan inquieto? -bromeó mientras le ayudaba a desprenderse del delantal y de paso le daba un beso en la mejilla. Garfio sonrió.

\- No, hoy no. Aunque hemos quedado para almorzar.

\- ¿Y mi madre todavía no se ha puesto celosa de que te pasees de arriba abajo con su marido? -el pirata soltó una carcajada de buena gana.

\- Sería de antología, "El Pirata que le robó el corazón al Príncipe Encantador y consiguió lo que la Reina Malvada en tres vidas no pudo: Destrozar el corazón de Blanca Nieves". -bromeó Garfio a su vez con el puño en alto, pagado de sí mismo.

\- Sí… sigue trabajando en ese título. -le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se acercó a ver lo que su novio había preparado para desayunar. Cuatro shots de whisky vacíos en la encimera y la botella abierta antes de las 7, wow, empezamos bien, aunque dudaba que eso fuera parte del súper desayuno para dos. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más? Una montaña de panqueques, tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo recién exprimido, una caja de donuts… Incluso había una flor adornando la mesa. -Ok, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, amor. Solo me levanté con ganas de darte una sorpresa. -respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa que no tardó en borrar.

\- Hook, sabes que puedo reconocer cuando la gente miente. Es mi superpoder. -lo miró con cautela. El hombre parecía más nervioso a cada segundo. -Killian, está bien. Puedes decírmelo. -dijo en tono conciliador. El pirata miró un momento hacia el rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana y suspiró.

\- Necesitaba valor. -se excusó, sabiendo que Emma había detenido su mirada en la botella de whisky hacía un minuto. -Lo que tengo que decir no es exactamente fácil porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo vas a reaccionar. -dijo mirando al piso, con un tono ronco.

Entonces prefirió actuar, con la esperanza de que las palabras que había preparado fluirían si Emma tenía una idea clara de lo que se vendría y no salía huyendo. Se arrodilló lentamente frente a ella, y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el pequeño anillo plateado que representaba su nivel de compromiso. Quiso ofrecérselo, con la mirada anhelante, pero en su estado absorto pareció olvidar el garfio que tenía en lugar de su mano izquierda y en el torpe intercambio de mano a garfio el anillo cayó al suelo y rodó bajo la mesa.

Se paralizó. No se atrevía a mirar a Emma a la cara. Se había humillado a sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer su propuesta después de eso?

\- ¿Facilitaría las cosas si te dijera que la respuesta será "sí"? -la voz de Emma surgió calmada y suave, una vez que recogió el anillo y se agachó a la misma altura del hombre. Killian la miró confuso.

\- ¿Sí? Yo… ¿Cuál es la pregunta? -Emma sonrió, acunando su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo…? -susurró él, incrédulo. Había imaginado ese momento muy diferente. Alzó las cejas y entreabrió su boca, aunque por varios segundos nada salió de ella; intentó esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito y se aclaró la garganta. -Yo… se suponía que yo te preguntaría… me había preparado…

\- Hazlo. -lo alentó Emma, devolviéndole el anillo. Y con el corazón martilleando, Hook volvió a arrodillarse.

\- …Emma Swan, he vivido más de trescientos años, he navegado entre mundos y creía haberlo visto todo… hasta que te conocí. Has hecho de mí un mejor hombre, me has dado un propósito y una oportunidad que jamás soñé volver a tener. No puedo sino agradecerte entregándote mi corazón devotamente el resto de mis días. Eres mi final feliz, Emma. Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas. Es por eso que deseo hacerte mi esposa. -Esta vez con mayor seguridad alzó el anillo que había llevado consigo desde hacía meses. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? -ella extendió su mano y él colocó el anillo en su dedo anular.

\- Sí. -respondió por fin, emocionada, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Killian se levantó inmediatamente con los ojos brillantes y Emma se apresuró a besarlo en los labios. Él la abrazó con fuerza y enterró su rostro en su hombro, dejando caer un par de lágrimas de alivio, que ella compartió en silencio.

* * *

\- Es tan hermoso, Emma. Estoy muy feliz por ti. -elogió Nieves con una sonrisa sincera, sosteniendo la mano de su hija para admirar el anillo de compromiso y demostrarle su apoyo.

\- Yo también, mamá. -se sumó Henry con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Gracias. -dijo Emma algo cohibida, sin acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención. -Nunca pensé que… -se cortó con una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, yo sí. -dijo su madre antes de moverse alrededor de la isla de la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente de celebración para los tres. -Espera a que le diga a tu padre, lanzará fuegos artificiales. -rió Snow -Comenzaremos con la planificación de la boda inmediatamente.

\- Sí… respecto a eso, algo me dice que él ya lo sabe.

\- Oh, ese pirata es un aguafiestas. -se quejó en broma la morena de cabello corto.

\- Es su mejor amigo, mamá.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

\- Y otra cosa. Creo que deberíamos posponer la organización de la boda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué, cariño? -preguntó Mary Margaret extrañada.

\- Con Gideon suelto por ahí sería algo iluso pensar que podremos festejar una boda sin inconvenientes. Y aunque lo derrotara, primero quiero estar segura de que no hay ninguna otra amenaza alrededor. -su madre la entendía, pero ella en lo personal jamás postergaría algo que se relacionara con el amor verdadero. Frunció los labios, pensativa, y Henry decidió intervenir, antes de que a su abuela se le ocurriera decir algo fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Y cómo fue la propuesta? ¿Una serenata romántica a bordo del Jolly Roger? -bromeó el adolescente, refiriéndose al navío de Hook.

\- No. Más bien fue-

\- ¡La reina escapó! -Regina y Zelena entraron al apartamento de Nieves, sin dar lugar a los formalismos. Tenían que fraguar un plan para atrapar a la mitad malvada de Regina, rápido.

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -enfatizó Emma, señalando a las dos hermanas, para probarle su punto a Snow. La aludida solo rodó los ojos. 5 minutos de paz eran demasiado pedir.

Regina estaba a punto de revelar más información al grupo, cuando Zelena se adelantó agarrando a Emma por la muñeca, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡¿Es ese un anillo de compromiso?! -exclamó emocionada al examinar el diamante, como si hubiesen ido a hacer una visita social desde el principio. Regina por su parte quedó en shock al notar el nuevo aditivo en la mano de Emma.

\- Oh… sí… am… Hook me lo propuso esta mañana. -respondió la rubia, sin saber qué más añadir, sorprendida por el comportamiento de Zelena. Nunca había sido lo que se dice "cercana" a la hermana mayor de Regina.

\- ¡Emma! -reaccionó Regina de repente -Estoy feliz por ti. Realmente lo estoy. -avanzó rápidamente y envolvió en sus brazos a la princesa prometida, que tampoco se esperaba un abrazo. Regina era su amiga, pero ninguna de las dos había sido nunca muy de piel.

\- Gracias. Significa mucho, de verdad. -realmente quería decir lo que dijo, contar con la aprobación de Regina era importante. El hecho de que cualquiera de las dos tuviera pareja era complicado debido al hijo que tenían en común. Si no estaba bien con la otra o con Henry sencillamente no funcionaría. Pero no era el caso. Aun así, el momento estaba resultando tremendamente incómodo. Emma incluso notó cómo sus propias palabras sonaron tensas. Al separarse, se sonrieron mutuamente, pero la situación no mejoró, la expresión afligida de la alcaldesa no se podía ocultar, aunque todos en la habitación optaron por ignorarlo y sumergirse en el tema que los convocaba: Atrapar y derrotar villanos.

* * *

Zelena llegó a su casa cargada de bolsas, no le gustaba separarse de su bebé por tanto tiempo, pero las compras eran necesarias, además, sabía que su pequeña estaba en buenas manos. Igualmente, una vez que pudo dejarlas en el piso corrió a la habitación de su hija. Sonrió conmovida al encontrar a Henry sentado en la mecedora, arrullando a su prima.

\- ¿Cómo se ha portado Robbie?

\- Muy bien. Creo que tengo talento para esto. -sonrió el chico dejando a la bebé en su cuna. Zelena tenía la intención de cargarla, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo para no despertarla. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina y en silencio fueron organizando los víveres en la alacena. Luego Zelena sirvió leche con canela y galletas para su sobrino, y preparó un Martini para sí misma. Supuso que esa distinción hacía de ella una buena tía. De todos modos, ese chico era todo un devorador de dulces. -Trabajaría solo por esto. -dijo Henry remojando una galleta en leche.

\- Entonces recuérdame por qué te pago. -dijo Zelena alzando una ceja. El adolescente se sonrojó.

\- Porque necesito dinero para invitar a Violet a salir.

\- Y ninguna de tus madres está por la labor, ¿verdad? Tacañas. -la pelirroja rodó los ojos, falsamente exasperada.

\- No es eso. Mamá prefiere poner mi mesada en mi fondo para la universidad, haría demasiadas preguntas si yo quisiera cambiar el sistema, y con Emma sería más fácil, pero se burlaría de mí; en serio, a veces parece que yo soy más maduro que ella.

\- Mm… así no tiene gracia ser el hijo de las mujeres más influyentes de la ciudad.

\- Sí… pero para eso está la familia, ¿no? -dejó caer él con una sonrisa ladina. Zelena puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dio la razón.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. -se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, pero entonces Zelena recordó el suceso extraordinario del día -Oye, a todo esto, ¿Cómo te sientes con el compromiso entre tu madre y Garfio? -el chico se encogió de hombros.

\- Era algo que se veía venir.

\- Mm… -asintió la mujer, pensativa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada. Solo me preguntaba…

\- Me llevo bien con Killian. -se apresuró a decir él -Me enseñó a navegar, ¿sabías?

\- Sí, algo me había contado Regina hace tiempo.

\- Y a veces me cuenta historias sobre mi padre. -apartó la mirada con nostalgia. Tuvo tan poco tiempo para conocer a su padre... -Él lo conoció, de cierta manera lo adoptó por un tiempo incluso. -dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Decir que la historia de su familia era complicada era un eufemismo.

\- Henry, no por eso va a caerte bien. -dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Lo sé… es… es un buen hombre. Al menos lo es ahora. Y no es asunto mío, mamá merece ser feliz.

\- ¿Pero? -Henry solo guardó silencio. Zelena en cambio no era tan discreta. - ¿Sabes? Una parte de mí siempre creyó que al final tus madres terminarían juntas.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! No me lo estabas contando todo.

\- Es que creí que yo era el único que lo pensaba.

\- ¿Bromeas? Esas dos actúan como un antiguo matrimonio desde que las conozco.

\- Sí. -rio Henry. Pero luego un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza - ¿Crees que se gusten? Quiero decir, ¿realmente gustarse?

\- Sí, solo que también creo que son demasiado idiotas para darse cuenta. -dijo Zelena sin pensar demasiado.

\- ¡Pero entonces el compromiso de mamá es un error! -exclamó, levantándose de golpe, haciendo tambalearse todas las cosas que estaban puestas sobre la mesa. Zelena lo miró como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

\- ¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó ahora? ¿No me acabas de decir que estás conforme con el compromiso?

\- Eso era antes de que supiera que no me lo estaba imaginando todo. ¿No lo entiendes? Si lo dejamos pasar nos estaremos interponiendo en el camino del amor verdadero.

\- Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. Más lento, niño. Solo te dije lo que pensaba, no significa que sea una verdad absoluta. Además, Emma y Regina son adultas, ellas sabrán lo que hacen con sus vidas.

\- Tú misma dijiste que eran idiotas. -Zelena casi se ahoga de la risa.

\- No se supone que tú repitas eso. ¿Acaso quieres que tu madre me lance una bola de fuego o qué? Y, en el utópico caso de que fuera posible hacer algo, ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros?

\- No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo. De momento deberíamos asegurarnos de que lo suyo es amor verdadero o nada de esto tendrá sentido. -Zelena rodó los ojos, ¿Quién la mandaba a darle ideas al niño denominado literalmente como "verdadero creyente"? Bueno, al menos tendría algo para pasar el rato. Ser buena era tranquilo, pero rayando en lo aburrido.

\- Creo que en eso sí puedo ayudar. -dijo, sonriendo con malicia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Muchas gracias a quienes han leído el comienzo y se han quedado por más. Agradezco también el apoyo y los comentarios :) No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hizo verlos. Así que sin más demora, aquí está el segundo capítulo :D**

 **Quedo atenta a sus opiniones ;)**

 **Pd:**

 **\- cota: gracias por tu comentario ^-^ V** **a a haber mucha interacción tía-sobrino a lo largo de la trama, por alguna razón se me ocurrió que esos dos podrían haber tenido gran potencial de equipo, jaja.**

 **\- jkto: gracias por la bienvenida :) y tranqui, no tengo pensada ninguna traición ni infidelidad, la historia va por otro lado XD**

* * *

\- ¿Por qué brindamos? -preguntó Emma, cuando las dos se habían acomodado en el estudio de Regina con una copa de vino para relajarse después de un día tan ajetreado.

\- No lo sé. Dímelo tú. -sonrió Regina, burlándose del tono carmesí que adquirieron las mejillas de la rubia. - ¡Por ti, por supuesto! Porque al fin obtuviste tu final feliz. -culminó, levantando su copa. Pero Emma negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa incrédula mientras detenía la copa de la morena.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes los personajes de cuento siempre hacen eso? ¿ _"Final Feliz"_? ¿En serio? Son tan absolutos, odio eso. En este mundo no hay tal cosa.

\- Bueno, entonces brindemos por tu futuro divorcio, ¿contenta?

\- Mejor brindemos por que tu humor tan especial no se acabe nunca.

\- No te preocupes, querida. Tengo un arsenal.

\- Pues brindo por ello. -ambas rieron y por fin chocaron sus copas, degustando el contenido.

\- Dime que al menos _maravilla sin mano_ fue romántico. -Emma asintió.

\- Lo fue. Me preparó el desayuno.

\- Original. -dijo Regina abriendo los ojos sarcásticamente.

\- Estaba muy nervioso, tanto que incluso se le cayó el anillo, pero luego dijo cosas… soy importante para él. No estoy acostumbrada a ser tan importante.

\- Eres importante, Emma.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Con mi pasado… sigue siendo difícil.

Regina comprendía. Ella misma se sentía insegura de merecer afecto gran parte del tiempo, sin importar cuántas personas trataran de demostrarle lo contrario. Sus historias, la suya y la de Emma, eran más parecidas de lo que quisieran admitir.

\- Al menos su papel de cachorro enfermo de amor tiene alguna utilidad.

\- Nunca te agradará, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- No es tan malo. -Emma se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse.

\- Claramente tienes que pensar eso o sería una estupidez tenerlo viviendo en tu casa. -Emma asintió pensando que era lógico. -Para ser honesta, eres demasiado buena para Garfio.

\- Y esto demuestra cuánto ha avanzado nuestra relación. ¿No te enorgullece? -se burló la Salvadora. Pero tenía razón, hace unos años Regina no hubiera apostado un centavo por ella.

\- Idiota. -sonrió Regina por lo bajo.

\- Da igual, me amas. ¿Me complacerás hoy?

\- Osadía la tuya al demandar tal cosa de una reina.

\- ¡Hey! Que yo también soy de la realeza.

\- ¿Y en qué desea que la complazca esta noche, princesa?

\- ¿Película, cerveza y toneladas de comida chatarra? -pidió tímidamente. Cualquier otra noche Regina se hubiera negado rotundamente sin dar derecho a réplica. Pero no era una noche cualquiera y Emma aprovecharía.

\- Mis arterias se resienten de solo escucharlo. -sabía que al decir eso había firmado su sentencia, la rubia ya disfrutaba de su victoria - ¿Y supongo que la película la escogerás tú?

\- Obviamente.

\- Debe ser mi karma por no asesinarte cuando eras bebé. -puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente y salió del estudio.

\- Es una oportunidad que no se presenta dos veces. -dijo la chica con soltura, siguiendo los pasos de la alcaldesa.

* * *

Henry y Zelena llegaron puntuales al 108 de la calle Mifflin. Curiosamente la mansión tenía todas las luces apagadas, pero Regina ya debería haber llegado a casa hacía horas; la pelirroja tocó el timbre de todas formas al llegar a la entrada, pero nadie atendió así que Henry abrió con su llave.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás en casa? -exclamó el chico desde el recibidor mientras Zelena iba encendiendo las luces a su paso. De pronto se fijaron en una luz tenue que provenía de la sala de estar y se acercaron a investigar. Era extraño que Regina no contestara al llamado de su hijo.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿para esto me obligan a ser puntual? -murmuró Zelena, frustrada al distinguir la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación a contraluz.

La alcaldesa y la sheriff estaban completamente dormidas. Regina se extendía a lo largo del sofá con los pies descalzos sobre las piernas de Emma mientras utilizaba el brazo del mueble como almohada. La rubia estaba un poco más incómoda, al parecer estuvo bien sentada hasta que quedó inconsciente, sus pies estaban bien puestos en el suelo, pero poco a poco se había ido deslizando hasta recostar su cabeza sobre los muslos de Regina. En tanto, a su alrededor se encontraban varias botellas de cerveza vacías, una copa -de Regina, seguramente -un bol de palomitas, envoltorios de caramelos y sobre la mesa de centro, un platón con migajas de algo indistinguible y dos cajas de pizza a medio comer. Zelena hizo una mueca, ¿Acaso tenían quince años? Henry, por su parte entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si tendrían el descaro de seguirle prohibiendo ese tipo de comida después de esa noche. Pero eso no era lo más impactante.

\- ¿Estaban haciendo un maratón de Netflix sin mí? -preguntó en voz alta al reconocer la cuenta de Emma en la pantalla de la televisión, recomendando rutinariamente nuevos programas para ver a continuación.

\- Shst. -lo reprendió Zelena para que bajara la voz -Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Aprovecha que duermen y apresúrate. -susurró, enfatizando con el movimiento de sus manos.

El chico asintió, se quitó los zapatos y corrió escaleras arriba para preparar sus cosas. Se quedaría con su tía esa noche. Ella había dicho que podía hacer _algo,_ pero tenían que trabajar juntos para que resultara. Cogió rápidamente su pijama, una muda de ropa interior, su uniforme escolar y su cepillo de dientes; a último minuto pensó en llevarse uno de sus cómics también… para la causa, por supuesto. Lo metió todo a su mochila y volvió al primer piso, donde Zelena lo esperaba con cara de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Afirmativo.

\- Muy bien. Despiértalas. -Henry la miró inquisitivamente. Ella se encogió de hombros. -Se lo tomarán mejor si lo haces tú. -el chico asintió y se acercó a Regina.

\- Mamá… -dijo mientras removía su hombro con suavidad.

\- ¿Henry? -se incorporó automáticamente Regina, mirando hacia todos lados con el corazón desbocado hasta que pudo enfocar bien a su hijo.

\- Estoy bien, mamá. -aseguró el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Lo acompañé hasta aquí, porque no contestabas; y luego reparamos en que se debía a esta pequeña pijamada. -agregó Zelena, haciendo notar su presencia.

\- Oh, sí. Estábamos festejando el compromiso de Emma, pero creo que nos rendimos a medio camino. -dijo antes de bostezar - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Apenas pasan de las 10. -Regina hizo un movimiento con su mano y la estancia se iluminó.

\- Pero es día de escuela. Tú tendrías que estar preparándote para ir a la cama, jovencito.

\- En realidad… quería pedirles permiso para quedarme con la tía Zelena esta noche. -Regina volteó hacia su hermana con la sorpresa escrita en el rostro.

\- Al parecer tu hijo piensa que no sé suficiente acerca del Maestro Yedi.

\- Yoda. -corrigió el chico -Y no sabe nada de Star Wars. ¿Puedes creerlo? -corroboró como si fuese una locura.

\- De algún modo me lo puedo imaginar. -asintió Regina divertida, dudando que en Oz hicieran cátedra sobre la saga. -Igualmente sigue habiendo escuela mañana.

\- Lo sé, pero no me dormiré tan tarde. Lo prometo.

\- Y yo lo llevaré a la escuela a tiempo, si eso te preocupa. -se comprometió Zelena.

\- No lo sé. Si es así por mí no hay inconveniente, pero tenemos que conocer la opinión de tu madre primero. -bajó la mirada hacia la mujer, que ni se había inmutado con la luz y toda la charla.

\- Emma, querida. Despierta. -la rubia únicamente gruñó y escondió todavía más el rostro en su pierna -Señorita Swan…

\- Mm… Gina ya terminé el informe. Déjame dormir.

\- ¡Swan, despierta de una vez!

\- ¿Eh?… ¿Qué…? ¡Auch! -Emma se levantó de golpe, recibiendo una punzada en la cintura, debido a la posición en la que estaba durmiendo. - ¿Cuál es la emergencia? -preguntó algo molesta, antes de reparar en los otros dos -Hey… hola Zelena, hola chico. ¿Qué tal su tarde?

\- Estuvo bien. Descubrimos que teníamos cosas en común.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Emma alternando la mirada entre todos. Sin intención de ofender a nadie, era difícil de creer.

\- Sí, así que quería pasar la noche en su casa para introducirla al universo de Star Wars.

\- Wow, chico, ¿no crees que sería mucha información de golpe?

\- Creo que podré seguirle. -intervino Zelena con una sonrisa soberbia.

\- No sé, prácticamente no te he visto en todo el día, ¿y ahora tampoco en la noche? No creo que seas lo suficientemente mayor para perderte de casa por tantas horas.

\- No exageres, Emma. Además, ustedes se las estaban arreglando perfectamente bien sin mí hasta hace un momento. -Emma bajó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada, mas, no arrepentida. A veces le hacía falta un tiempo entre chicas. -Eh, tranquila, no les estoy reprochando, solo digo que no quisiera arruinar su diversión esta noche y que yo tengo mi propio panorama.

\- Yo… ¿Regina?

\- Yo estuve de acuerdo. -Emma se echó hacia atrás y la miró con los ojos como platos - ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

\- Es que generalmente es a ti a quien hay que pasar horas convenciendo.

\- Y cada minuto es precioso en este instante. ¡Vamos! La noche es joven, aprovechen de divertirse y relajarse. No celebras un compromiso todos los días, Swan. -insistió Zelena.

\- Bueno… no.

\- Y a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros sí tenemos limitación temporal, así que agradecería si tu cerebro funcionara más rápido.

\- Sí, sí, vayan. Henry, te amo. Zelena, gracias por acogerlo. Y Regina, ¿me pasas un trozo de pizza?

\- Tienes manos, cógelo tú.

\- Pero necesito recuperar energía…

Regina estaba lista para replicar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Zelena rodó los ojos previendo el espiral interminable de argumentos entre ambas y movió su mano, transportando toda la caja a manos de Emma.

\- Muy bien, si nadie tiene nada más que añadir, nosotros nos vamos. -dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Henry. Él se adelantó para abrazar a Regina.

\- Hasta mañana, mamá.

\- Buenas noches, cariño. -se aferró a su hijo con fuerza. -Pásalo bien.

\- Ustedes igual. -sonrió el chico. Mientras tanto Emma aprovechó para revolverle el cabello.

\- Te recogeré mañana después de la escuela.

\- Ok. -Henry la abrazó a ella también y luego se unió a Zelena.

* * *

Cuando por fin salieron de la mansión y se aseguraron de que nadie los escuchaba, Zelena se descargó.

\- ¡Ustedes tardan siglos en despedirse!

\- No es culpa mía, mis mamás son así. -se defendió el chico - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -la bruja sonrió.

\- Ahora comenzamos nuestra operación. -movió su mano y una nube de humo verde los envolvió, transportándolos a casa de Zelena en un segundo.

\- Genial… -murmuró Henry. Sus madres casi nunca usaban magia con él. Incluso Regina prefería la manera convencional por hábito.

Zelena se adelantó y pasó una mano frente a un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Una especie de onda luminosa se reflejó y luego desapareció. Henry la miró con curiosidad.

\- Bien. Está listo, ahora necesito tus conocimientos de logística. ¿Qué lugares claves de tu casa tienen espejos?

\- ¿Vamos a espiarlas?

\- ¿De qué otra forma se te ocurre que vamos a comprobar que hay algo más entre ellas? Tenemos que ver cómo interactúan en privado.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿eso no es ilegal?

\- ¿Y quién nos va a delatar? -rio Zelena.

\- Es solo que no me siento del todo cómodo haciéndolo así. -la pelirroja resopló.

\- Escucha. Podemos seguir adelante o dejarlo hasta aquí, tú decides. Pero tampoco es que fuésemos a ver cada detalle. No me interesa ver cómo mi hermana se cepilla los dientes. Solo lo que necesitemos ver. -Henry sopesó la idea y finalmente asintió.

\- Está bien. -Zelena sonrió -Hay un espejo en la entrada, en la sala donde estuvimos, en el segundo piso junto a la escalera, está el del tocador de la habitación de mamá y…

\- Eso es suficiente por ahora. -Zelena se concentró, miró fijamente al espejo e hizo una seña, y como si fuese una cámara en movimiento, las imágenes se sucedieron por todos los lugares que había mencionado Henry. -Más vale que hagan algo interesante.

* * *

De vuelta en la mansión, las dos mujeres seguían sentadas en el sofá, mientras Emma mordisqueaba los bordes de un trozo de pizza, Regina solo la observaba.

\- Eres repugnante. -dijo Regina, medio en broma, medio en serio, viendo que Emma se chupaba los dedos en vez de usar una servilleta.

\- Tú no sabes disfrutar de la comida. -se estiró y volteó hacia Regina perezosamente. La mujer la miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el ceño fruncido. Emma se rió de su confusión -Por favor, ¿Quién se come una pizza con tenedor y cuchillo?

\- ¿Alguien con modales?

\- A veces ensuciarse es parte de la experiencia, Majestad.

\- Si tú lo dices… -Regina se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -se incorporó tratando de espabilar.

Lo haría por Emma, quería ser una buena amiga para ella, aunque rastrear a la reina por el bosque toda la tarde había sido agotador. En tanto, la Salvadora trataba de pensar en algo divertido, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Solo se le ocurría una cosa.

\- ¿Dormir?

\- ¿En serio? -sonrió Regina, secretamente aliviada de no tener que conducir hasta Boston o algo parecido.

\- No sé tú, pero yo me muero de sueño. -admitió Emma, restregándose los ojos.

\- Sí, yo también. Subamos. -asintió, apagando la televisión mientras se ponía de pie.

Y así lo hicieron. Regina guiando el camino, y Emma arrastrando los pies, llegaron arriba. La alcaldesa se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y se giró para darle las buenas noches a Emma, quien la ignoró completamente y pasó por delante de ella, adentrándose en el cuarto oscuro.

\- Pero ¿Qué haces? Sabes perfectamente que tu habitación está dos puertas más allá. -exclamó irritada. Emma volteó a mirarla un segundo, arqueando una ceja y acto seguido apartó las mantas con la clara intención de meterse a la cama.

\- Está demasiado lejos y ya estoy aquí. -dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Regina bufó.

\- Bien, pero si no te quitas los zapatos antes de tocar mis sábanas juro que incineraré esa horrible chaqueta mientras duermes. -la apuntó con un dedo para hacerle ver que hablaba en serio, antes de meterse al baño.

\- ¡No te atrevas! -exclamó Emma horrorizada.

\- ¡Tú no te atrevas!

* * *

\- Son tan aburridas como un documental de tortugas. -murmuró Zelena, sin saber qué se esperaba realmente. Aunque estaba algo sorprendida de la confianza que se tomaba Emma y las concesiones que Regina tenía con ella. -Y dime, Henry. ¿Emma se queda a dormir muy a menudo? -el chico se encogió de hombros.

\- A veces. La mayoría del tiempo se queda en la habitación de invitados, pero la he visto saliendo de la habitación de mamá por la mañana más de una vez. Sucede cuando se quedan hablando hasta tarde.

\- ¿Y eso nunca te causó curiosidad?

\- Solo las primeras veces, después me acostumbré. Comenzó una noche que tuve fiebre, poco después de que volvimos de Neverland. Al principio mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero yo pedí que Emma se quedara, así que aceptó. Ambas durmieron en mi cuarto esa noche. Desde ahí empezaron a llevarse mejor poco a poco, acordaron horarios de custodia, cenas semanales y todo funcionó tan bien que sin darnos cuenta estábamos los tres acampando en el jardín. -sonrió al recordarlo. -Aunque creo que fue en Camelot donde por fin aceptaron que eran amigas, porque desde entonces... Emma se quedó mucho más.

\- ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía todo eso?

\- Supongo que estabas muy ocupada peleando con todos.

\- Cierto.

\- Además, Emma ya no pasa en casa tanto como antes… ya sabes, desde que se mudó del apartamento de mis abuelos y le pidió a Hook que viviera con ella. Ahora tengo mi propia habitación en las dos casas, así que…

\- Ya no tienen excusa. -completó Zelena. Henry asintió.

\- Son muy orgullosas. -quedaron inmersos en sus pensamientos por lo que pareció largo tiempo, recordando diferentes momentos y atando cabos sueltos, hasta que Zelena detectó movimiento en el cristal.

\- Mira, algo pasa. -ambos se volvieron hacia el espejo.

* * *

Regina salió del baño, desmaquillada y con el camisón puesto, lista para dormir, hasta que se percató de que Emma estaba abrazada a su almohada.

\- Estás en mi lado de la cama. -dijo secamente.

\- ¿No podemos compartir? -replicó Emma sin hacer amago de moverse.

\- Por todo el tiempo que me conoces ya deberías saber que yo no comparto, querida. -un movimiento de muñeca después, y Emma se encontró a sí misma haciendo equilibrio para no caer por el borde opuesto de la cama.

\- Claro que si lo pones así... -se reacomodó en su lado, alejándose de la orilla, y frotando su rostro contra la delicada textura de las sábanas para compensar la displacentera pérdida del calor que había estado reuniendo en el lado de Regina; aunque, como si le hubiese leído la mente, segundos después, Regina concentró su energía para extender la calidez hacia toda la cama, y una vez que oyó a Emma emitir una especie de ronroneo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente se recostó, dándole la espalda a la sheriff. - Buenas noches, Gina. -escuchó por lo bajo.

\- Buenas noches, Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí vengo de vuelta con el tercer capítulo. Un millón de gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, en especial a las que además me permiten saber lo que les gusta y/o lo que se podría mejorar. Realmente lo aprecio porque enriquecen la experiencia y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Cuando Emma despertó, solo su cabello asomaba entre las sábanas, Dios, cómo amaba esa cama. Se estiró perezosamente, con los ojos todavía cerrados, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del baño, dando paso a la reina envuelta en una nube de vapor y en su inmaculada bata blanca, tan ocupada secándose el cabello que no se daba cuenta de que era capaz de hacer una entrada espectacular sin siquiera usar magia. Emma sonrió.

\- ¿No vuelves a la cama? -Preguntó palmeando el espacio vacío a su lado. Regina le sonrió de vuelta al notar que ya había despertado. Pero negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a su tocador para comenzar a arreglarse.

\- Algunas personas en este pueblo tenemos trabajos más complicados que perseguir a un perro doméstico.

\- ¡Hey! Hago mucho más que eso y lo sabes.

\- Qué bueno que lo menciones, querida. Teniendo eso en cuenta será mejor que te levantes. Y debemos que limpiar el desastre de abajo antes de salir. -Emma resopló, lanzó las mantas hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos, replegando los dedos durante unos segundos. Regina alzó una ceja.

\- Todo arreglado abajo. Ahora tienes tiempo para volver a la cama, todavía es temprano.

\- Apuesto a que ni siquiera has visto la hora.

\- Si fuese tarde no me estarías pidiendo que me levantara con tanta gentileza. -insistió, aunque ya sabía que era un caso perdido. Regina nunca volvía a la cama. Pero seguía siendo divertido tratar.

\- Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero después no te quejes si se te acumula el trabajo en la estación. -la rubia levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Tú ganas, ¿desayunamos en Granny's?

\- Si te apresuras, seguro. ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Me prestas ropa? -pidió al llegar a la puerta del baño.

\- Transporta algo de la tuya, ya te enseñé cómo hacerlo.

\- Como quieras, pero si mi armario completo aterriza en tu piso de mármol no digas que no te lo advertí.

\- Fuiste el maldito espectro, no creas que lo he olvidado, así que no puedes embaucarme con ese cuento de principiante solo porque quieres usar mi ropa.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. -replicó Emma antes de cerrar la puerta apresuradamente.

\- ¡Eso, huye! -rió Regina, recordando aquella camisa que nunca le devolvió.

* * *

Zelena tenía mala cara. Cuando le dijo al niño que necesitaban una coartada no se imaginó que realmente la obligaría a memorizar toda la historia de la Guerra de las Galaxias en una noche. Ahora le dolía la cabeza, porque además, Robbie había despertado apenas él cayó dormido. Se preguntaba por enésima vez en qué se había metido cuando Ruby llegó con sus pedidos a la mesa.

\- Tal vez deberíamos incluirla. -comentó Henry en voz baja cuando la joven camarera se alejó.

\- Olvídalo. -Zelena se negó rotundamente.

\- Pero si tuviéramos agentes en terreno…

\- Tienes ingenio y sabes manejar a esas dos, y yo tengo poderes, no necesitamos nada más, especialmente no a la novia de Dorothy metiendo su nariz en nuestros asuntos familiares.

\- ¡Oigan, la novia de Dorothy les recuerda que tiene super-audición de lobo! Así que si no quieren que me entere de nada no lo discutan aquí.

\- Genial… -suspiró Zelena, poniendo los ojos en blanco; causando que Ruby frunciera el ceño y se acercara intrigada.

\- Ok, ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Es en serio, Henry. No trabajaré con ella. Así que tendrás que elegir, su ayuda o la mía.

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo… -la campanilla de la puerta de entrada tintineó, y en un parpadeo el desayuno de Henry desapareció. El chico entrecerró los ojos, haciéndole un reclamo silencioso a su tía, que solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

\- Vi eso, Zelena. Devuélvele su comida. Lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez. -dijo Regina, caminando hacia la mesa. Emma, que caminaba un poco más atrás levantó los pulgares hacia su hijo, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, negando con la cabeza, para después centrarse de lleno en su batido de chocolate recién recuperado.

Ruby se largó a reír al presenciar toda la escena.

\- Eres demasiado consentido, Henry.

\- No lo hacen por eso, saben que me lo deben. -Emma y Regina desviaron la mirada, haciéndose las desentendidas.

\- Lo digo por cómo te tratamos todos aquí. Si lo pienso, fuiste nuestro único niño real durante 10 años, de hecho. Pero pareciera que de un tiempo acá Storybrooke se está llenando de bebés. Y puede que dentro de poco tengamos a otro pequeño bribón que malcriar, ¿no, Emma? -sonrió, moviendo las cejas pícaramente. Nieves ya la había llamado para contarle sobre el compromiso, obviamente. Pero al final, la respuesta de Emma la descolocó por completo.

\- Todo puede ser, siempre que lo lleve Regina yo me apunto.

\- ¿Regina? Pero yo quería decir…

\- Un momento, ¿Por qué yo? -interrumpió Regina.

\- Porque aquí yo soy la única que tiene estrías por nuestro hijo. No es justo. -respondió Emma como si fuera evidente.

\- Henry tiene 14 años y tú te ejercitas a diario. Ya no tienes estrías.

\- Pero hablando en serio, a ti te encantan los niños. Así que supongo que siempre he pensado que si Henry quisiera un hermanito nosotras podríamos… ¿Por qué me miran así? -cuando miró a su alrededor, Henry tenía las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa, Ruby tenía la boca abierta y a Zelena le brillaban los ojos de una manera bastante perturbadora. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

\- Oh, verás, creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que mi hermana y tú harían bebés preciosos juntas, sheriff, pero si no me equivoco, la señorita Lucas se refería a los frutos de tu futura unión con el pirata. -de pronto Emma se quedó muda, y Regina, sin poder ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas pareció encontrar que sus manos eran lo más interesante del mundo para fijar su mirada.

\- Sí, lo que ella dijo. -asintió Ruby con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Ah…

\- Felicidades, por cierto.

\- Gracias.

\- Así que…

\- ¿Un hijo con Hook? La verdad nunca lo había pensado. Probablemente tengas que esperar un tiempo para ver eso, Rubs.

\- Bueno, aún soy joven, así que no hay presión. -dijo la loba, guiñando un ojo -Empiezan a llegar más clientes así que no puedo seguir charlando o mi abuela vendrá a la carga. ¿Quieren ordenar?

\- Café negro y una ensalada de frutas para mí. -dijo Regina.

\- Ok, anotado. ¿Y tú, Emma?

\- Yo quiero lo mismo que el niño.

\- Batido de chocolate y patatas. Enseguida vuelvo. -se despidió la camarera.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió de manera bastante amena. La sheriff y la alcaldesa parecían fascinadas por lo que fuera que les contara su hijo, aunque su emoción decreció un poco cuando él les propuso tomar unas mini vacaciones fuera de la ciudad _-usando artimañas con las que sabía que ellas no serían capaces de negarle nada-_ , no porque no les gustara la idea, sino porque, como siempre, en ese momento su ausencia sería muy arriesgada para la ciudad, les apenaba tener que decirle que arreglarían algo, pero con fecha indefinida; minutos después, para bajar el perfil, aprovecharon de burlarse un poco de las bolsas bajo los ojos de Zelena, hasta que la pelirroja las amenazó con sacar su varita como siguieran adelante con sus comentarios mordaces. Entonces, a Emma se le ocurrió la brillante idea de robar un trozo de fruta del plato de Regina, y como por arte de magia, comenzó una nueva discusión.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no metas tus manos a mi comida?

\- Oh, vamos Gina. Es solo un trocito, no lo echarás en falta.

\- Ese no es el punto.

\- Eh, mamá. ¿Y si la compensas con nuestra _mezcla_?

\- ¡Oh! Buena idea, chico. Permítame reparar mi agravio, su majestad.

\- ¿De qué mezcla están hablando? -Preguntó Regina con cautela. Entonces Emma tomó una de sus patatas y la sumergió hasta la mitad en su batido, asegurándose de coger algo de crema también.

\- Aquí tienes. Pruébala, te gustará.

\- No hablas en serio. Es asqueroso hasta para ti. ¿Y le enseñaste a mi hijo a hacer eso también?

\- Nuestro hijo. Y dale una oportunidad, vamos.

\- No.

\- No es tan malo como se ve, mamá.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Yo cambié tus pañales!

\- ¡Mamá, decir eso no era necesario! -se quejó el adolescente, mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien había escuchado.

\- Bien. Pero-

\- Pero nada. Come y luego nos castigas como quieras. -Emma extendió su mano con la patata chorreante, y Zelena hizo una mueca de asco, sin poderse creer que Regina lo haría realmente. La morena cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente hasta que tomó valor, dio un mordisco breve y se hizo hacia atrás masticando lo más rápido que pudo en un comienzo, pero luego abrió los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para saborear.

\- En realidad, la mezcla tiene un toque interesante. -admitió, tomando otra papa del plato de Emma y sumergiéndola ella misma en el chocolate.

\- ¡Lo hizo! -exclamaron Emma y Henry chocando cinco. Zelena puso la mano en su frente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que estoy emparentada con ustedes.

\- Ya te acostumbrarás. -desestimó Regina, limpiándose con su servilleta antes de mirar la hora. -Se me está haciendo tarde para una reunión, así que me temo que tendré que dejarlos. -dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

\- Espera, yo te traje. Te dejaré en el ayuntamiento.

\- Como quieras. -dijo Regina, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Después de las despedidas respectivas, Zelena y Henry volvieron a quedarse solos.

\- ¿Todavía te queda alguna duda? -preguntó Zelena en voz baja. Sirviéndose un poco más de té.

\- Nunca supe que un hermanito era una opción. Se los hubiera pedido desde hace años. -se rió Henry.

\- ¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Las están espiando? ¿Para qué? -Ruby apareció de la nada, sigilosa como ella sola; provocando que Zelena considerara asesinarla una vez más.

\- Métete en tus asuntos, Wolfie.

\- Hey. No puedes decirme así. No es un apodo de uso público. Y sinceramente no entiendo cuál es tu aversión hacia mí, Zelena. Me ayudaste a reunirme con Dorothy, después de todo. -ante la mención de ese recuerdo - _un claro momento de debilidad_ -Zelena hirvió de rabia.

\- ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer más que fastidiarme? ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Niño, toma tus cosas. Hora de ir a la escuela. -El chico la quedó mirando con ganas de preguntar varias cosas, pero sin estar seguro de cómo abordarlas. -¡Henry! -ante ese tono el aludido se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose la mochila al hombro, pero Ruby los detuvo.

\- Esperen, no me han contestado. ¿Qué se traen entre manos? Tal vez les pueda ser útil.

\- Alguien aquí parece tener muchas ganas de convertirse en un mono volador, ¿no es así? -gruñó la bruja.

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes. -se oyó el tono amenazante desde la entrada.

\- Lo que faltaba para coronar mi mañana. Perfecto… -murmuró Zelena, mirando de reojo a Dorothy, que caminó hasta interponerse entre la bruja y su novia.

\- Kansas, no pasa nada. En serio.

\- A mí no me pareció así. ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora, Zelena? ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

\- De ti nada. Solo busco que tu noviecita nos deje en paz a mi sobrino y a mí.

\- ¿Ruby? -preguntó Dorothy extrañada. Ruby miró hacia Zelena y Henry y supo que por el bien de todos no era conveniente decir nada. Ni siquiera a su novia.

\- No es nada. Zelena tiene razón, me entrometí en algo que no debía. -la pelirroja suspiró, dando por terminado el espectáculo. O eso creyó.

\- No. Esperen. Realmente creo que ustedes deberían hablar. -dijo Henry.

\- Creí que seríamos un equipo, niño. Tú y yo. -dijo Zelena, algo dolida, aunque no lo pretendía. Empezó a desaparecer en una nube de humo verde, pero el adolescente se las ingenió para mantenerla en su sitio.

\- ¡Tía Zelena, ya basta! El problema aquí no es nuestra operación, sino tus conflictos con ellas. Sé una adulta y resuélvelos antes de que todo se siga torciendo. -Zelena se hizo un paso atrás ante la contundencia de sus palabras.

\- Tú no conoces toda la historia. No puedes entender. -entonces a Dorothy se le vino una idea a la cabeza. _¿Acaso podría ser?_

\- En esta ciudad he oído que Zelena ha estado haciendo el bien desde hace un tiempo. ¿Es cierto? -Ruby asintió.

\- Es verdad, lo hace. Ahora es una heroína. -dijo Henry con convicción. Dorothy rió incrédula.

\- Realmente me cuesta creer algo así. Pero suponiendo que fuese verdad, y que ayudaste a Ruby a llegar hasta mí sin un motivo oculto, solo se me ocurre un problema no resuelto entre nosotras. -Ruby las miró a ambas, alerta.

\- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, guárdatelo para ti, campesina. -escupió Zelena con desdén, apretando los puños con fuerza. _¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto?_

\- Por supuesto que es eso. -sonrió burlonamente -Me lo acabas de confirmar. Es por ella, ¿verdad? Es por…

\- Más vale que tus sucios labios no mencionen su nombre o te juro que lo que te hice en Oz no será nada comparado con el tormento que te haré pasar aquí.

\- Disculpen, pero ¿acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo? -intervino Ruby, preguntándose si debía empezar a preocuparse- ¿Quién es _"ella"?_ ¿Qué historia es esta? -Zelena miró a Dorothy en advertencia. Pero la chica parecía decidida a cabrearla sin importar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo decir su nombre, Zelena? Fuiste tú quien la envió lejos.

\- Nunca lo hubiera hecho si tú no hubieras aparecido para arruinarlo todo. -un destello de ira cruzó los ojos de Dorothy.

\- Piensa lo que quieras. Es lo que siempre haces de todos modos. Y su nombre es Glinda, la bruja buena del sur. -culminó mirando a Ruby.

\- Definitivamente eres temeraria o completamente estúpida. Bien, al final me acabarás haciendo un favor. Torturarte siempre ha sido después de todo uno de mis mayores placeres. -podría decirse que Zelena hablaba mucho, que era pura palabrería, pero Henry comenzó a sentirse inseguro cuando el cielo se oscureció y los rayos, truenos y relámpagos atravesaron las gruesas capas de nubes, resonando en las paredes. Ok, lección aprendida, quizá existan temas que simplemente deban quedarse como están.

\- Tía Zelena, no quieres esto. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas? -Henry la agarró del brazo para hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella no lo miraba, solo tenía ojos para la mocosa entrometida que tenía en frente. – Y-y Robbie… ella se asustará con los truenos.

\- ¿Robbie? -el nombre de su hija hizo clic en su cabeza y segundos después el cielo volvió a despejarse como si nada hubiera pasado. -Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. -susurró. -Me disculpo por los inconvenientes, anciana Lucas. -se despidió de la abuela que desde lejos la apuntaba con su ballesta, y tomó la mano de Henry para desaparecer en una nube de humo y reaparecer en la entrada de la escuela.

\- Lo siento… -dijo Henry después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo -No creí que todo acabaría así. -Zelena le dirigió una mirada severa, pero de a poco se fue ablandando.

\- No es tu culpa, no puede acabar de otra manera, no si esa mosca muerta insiste en meter el dedo en la llaga. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, por eso he procurado evitarla… y a Ruby, por extensión. -Henry sabía que a Zelena en el fondo le agradaba Ruby.

\- Glinda es importante para ti, ¿verdad?

\- Era mi mejor amiga. Fue la primera persona que me hizo sentir parte de algo. Pero se acabó, y no quiero hablar de eso. -el chico asintió.

\- ¿Puedes creer que mamá realmente lo hizo? -bromeó para romper el hielo. Zelena soltó una carcajada.

\- Mi pobre hermana. Está perdida, ¿verdad? -Henry se encogió de hombros.

\- No nos dicen _"Encantadores"_ por nada.

\- Oh, calla. ¿Y no crees que presionaste un poco con lo del viaje? Habíamos quedado en empezar de a poco con un día de campo, pero ¿Nueva York? ¿En serio?

\- Lo importante es que ahora la idea ronda por sus mentes. A último minuto me di cuenta de que en un simple paseo podrían intervenir muchas personas… como mis abuelos, y Hook.

\- Tienes razón. No podemos tener eso… ¿Y si mejor las enviamos a Las Vegas? Seguro que se acaban casando en menos de un día y misión cumplida. -propuso, moviendo las cejas, Henry solo se rió. Ojalá fuera así de fácil.

* * *

Emma volvió a casa temprano. Fue un día tranquilo en la estación y ningún villano se pronunció. Le recordó a su primer año en la ciudad. Estaba colgando su chaqueta en el armario cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos aprisionarla por la espalda.

\- Déjame adivinar. ¿Me extrañaste? -preguntó sonriendo, y dejándose guiar a la habitación. Killian asintió y depositó un beso en su cuello.

\- Una noche sin ti es una vida entera, amor. -murmuró con la voz ronca mientras aspiraba su aroma.

\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Por cierto.

\- Contar fantásticas historias sobre mis aventuras a oídos dispuestos a bordo del Jolly Roger.

\- ¿Oídos dispuestos? ¿Cuánto ron hubo de por medio? -bromeó. El pirata se vengó haciéndole cosquillas sin dejar de caminar.

\- Hubo un poco para amenizar el ambiente, no lo niego. ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu noche con su majestad?

\- Tranquila. Nos dormimos temprano.

\- Aaww. ¡Pero qué chicas tan buenas! -fue su momento de reír. Emma le pegó un codazo.

Killian se alejó y permitió que Emma se diera la vuelta para enfrentarse con él. Ya habían llegado a la habitación.

\- Festejar nuestro compromiso con amigos estuvo bien. Pero ¿Qué dices si hacemos una celebración privada ahora, Swan? ¿Eh, eh? -propuso, sonriendo de lado mientras arqueaba una ceja.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que ya estamos comprometidos y todo lo que dices sigue sonando tan vicioso? -aunque pensándolo bien no era lo que decía, sino cómo lo hacía, pero da igual.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? -coqueteó el capitán en voz baja. Antes de que continuara, Emma lo cortó con un beso voraz, tirándolo del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo con ella hacia la cama.

* * *

Una hora después, Killian dormía profundamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos extendidos, ocupando casi toda la cama. Emma estaba sentada en el borde, envuelta en una sábana. Le costaba conciliar el sueño con tantas cosas en la cabeza; contemplaba su mano, pensando en que al menos los temblores se habían mantenido a raya por ahora. A decir verdad envidiaba un poco la capacidad de Hook para quedarse dormido tan fácilmente inmediatamente después del sexo. Para ella todo era divertido hasta que culminaban y la habitación se llenaba de silencio. Suspiró y se acercó a su novio para acariciarle el cabello y darle un pequeño beso en la frente antes de levantarse. Se lavó la cara y bebió un poco de agua, pero seguía inquieta. Quizá debería salir a correr un poco.

Después de considerarlo un rato negó con la cabeza y volvió a la cama. Si lo intentaba probablemente se dormiría al final. Si salía solo conseguiría cansarse y necesitaba reunir toda la energía que pudiera para la búsqueda del día siguiente. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre el pecho de Killian, que instintivamente pasó un brazo por su cintura para tenerla más cerca.

* * *

Regina estaba atrapada. Una parte de ella sabía que estaba soñando, pero sin importar lo que hiciera no conseguía despertar, y justamente esa noche nadie podía despertarla tampoco, Henry estaba pasando la noche en casa de los Charmings, estaba completamente sola.

Era desgarrador, revivía la muerte de Robin una y otra vez, apenas su cuerpo inerte golpeaba el suelo, volvía atrás y todo comenzaba de nuevo. Distintos escenarios, el mismo resultado. Su vida extinguiéndose, su alma desintegrándose, su última mirada, su propia impotencia, y el incesante regodeo del perverso Dios del inframundo resonando en sus oídos. Robin no, Robin…

\- ¡Robin! -despertó en medio de su propio grito, agitada, sudando, y sintiéndose completamente agotada.

Había ocurrido de nuevo. Había creído ilusamente que las pesadillas se habían detenido de forma definitiva, pues hacía más de tres meses que no ocurría, sin embargo, parecían haber vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Su piel cosquilleaba como si la atravesara una corriente eléctrica. Miró a su alrededor mientras trataba de regular su respiración y comprobó lo que temía. Su habitación era un desastre. Había hecho magia de manera inconsciente y todo lucía igual que si le hubiese pasado un tornado por encima. Esa visión fue todo lo que pudo tolerar, la angustia se hizo insoportable y las lágrimas quemaban, clamando por escapar. Gritó hasta quedar afónica, y los vidrios explotaron debido a la onda expansiva de su magia descontrolada, pero no le importó, por un segundo nada más que su dolor cobró posesión de ella. Hasta que finalmente cayó rendida sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Emma entró al ayuntamiento con el almuerzo. Regina no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes durante la mañana, así que supuso que estaba ocupada. Y cuando Regina se sumía en el trabajo olvidaba comer, así que no vio nada de malo en tomarse un pequeño descanso y pasar a verla.

\- Buenas tardes, Sheriff. -la saludó la asistente de Regina.

\- Hola Kathryn. -sonrió Emma. - ¿Regina está disponible? -la cara de Kathryn se tiñó de preocupación y dudó un momento sobre qué contestar.

\- ¿Vienes por algún asunto oficial?

\- Todo lo oficial que pueda considerarse el almuerzo. -la sheriff se encogió de hombros, levantando las bolsas de comida para llevar, para que la otra rubia las viera. - ¿Por qué?

\- Es solo que… no creo que sea un buen día. No está recibiendo llamadas y… bueno… cuando llegó esta mañana lucía realmente extraña. -dijo en voz baja, dando miradas furtivas hacia la puerta de la oficina de la alcaldesa.

\- ¿Extraña cómo? -Emma frunció el ceño.

\- Un fantasma sería una descripción apropiada. Apenas alcanzó a decirme que no le pasara llamadas y luego simplemente se encerró en su oficina. No ha dado señales de vida hasta ahora.

\- Oh no. -dijo Emma, palideciendo mientras corría hacia la oficina sin escuchar ya a Kathryn. Si era lo que se estaba imaginando era realmente malo.

No había barrera mágica impidiendo la entrada. Ni siquiera estaba puesto el seguro de la puerta. Emma entró con cuidado para no molestarla, pero para su desconcierto Regina no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Se habría ido de ahí? No quiso apresurarse a sacar conclusiones. Miró con detenimiento toda la habitación hasta que notó que lo único fuera de lugar era la silla del escritorio descorrida. Claro que seguía allí. La rubia se acercó sigilosamente y cuando por fin la vio, abrazada a sus piernas bajo el escritorio, se metió ahí con ella sin decir nada. Regina ni siquiera hizo una señal de haber advertido su presencia. Pero lo hizo. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Regina decidió alzar su mirada.

\- Regresaron, ¿no es así? -preguntó Emma con suavidad. Regina no respondió, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, diciendo todo lo que las palabras no podían. -Todo estará bien. Estoy aquí. -dijo Emma, moviéndose lentamente hasta ubicarse lo suficientemente cerca para envolverla entre sus brazos. La morena no hizo nada excepto temblar, y contra sus deseos las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse, esta vez sobre la chaqueta de Emma.

\- ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? -preguntó con la voz apenas audible. No esperaba que Emma contestara, solo… era lo que ella misma se preguntaba cada vez que sucedía.

\- No lo sé. -susurró Emma con honestidad. -Pero si algo sé es que estaré contigo a través de todo. -a partir de ese momento la morena se relajó un poco más contra su hombro.

\- Fue horrible anoche, Emma. Fue una suerte que Henry no estuviera dentro de la casa. Si hubiese estado ahí podría haberle hecho daño por accidente y yo… -ni siquiera pudo terminar esa oración.

\- Podría haber pasado, pero no ocurrió. Así que no tienes que torturarte por eso. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Sabes que hubiera llegado enseguida.

\- Emma, no. Ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedes pasarte la vida velando mis sueños. Tienes que llevar una vida normal. Yo estaré bien, solo que dejé la poción para dormir sin soñar demasiado pronto. Volveré a tomarla cada noche y todo mejorará.

\- Las pociones no lo arreglarán…

\- Ni Archie tampoco. Sabes que lo intenté. Hago lo que puedo. -Emma asintió. Sabía que las pesadillas habían torturado a Regina desde el día que Robin murió. Nadie más sabía sobre eso. Ni siquiera su hijo. Incluso ella se enteró por accidente una noche que se quedó en la mansión después de que regresaron de Camelot, y luego de que ella volvió a su centro. Ser el espectro verdaderamente la trastornó, y cuando necesitó apoyo y comprensión para enfrentar las secuelas de todo lo que hizo, Regina siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Aquella noche Emma despertó con los gritos y corrió asustada hacia la habitación de Regina; lo que vio le pareció sacado de una escena de "El Exorcista". Los muebles flotaban y los objetos pequeños se estrellaban ruidosamente contra las paredes. Pero igualmente, con esfuerzo pudo llegar a ella, pudo calmarla y contenerla. Y así lo había estado haciendo cada noche durante semanas. Conversaban de todo y nada largamente hasta que Regina se quedaba dormida. Solo había dejado de hacerlo cuando ella le insistió que siguiera adelante con su vida, la morena sentía que Emma había puesto su vida en pausa por ella y se sentía culpable, aunque Emma le dijo mil veces que no era así no pudo convencerla, y finalmente hizo lo que le pidió, se alejó, se concentró en su relación con Killian y en mantener a su hijo y a la ciudad a salvo. Ahora sabía que se había apartado muy pronto. Con la reina en la ciudad Regina se encontraba bajo mucha presión y eso no ayudaba. Era demasiado, ambas habían pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, si tan solo pudieran irse lejos de todos quizá... - ¿Qué haces? -preguntó la alcaldesa al sentir que Emma se removía, buscando algo en su bolsillo. Se separó un poco cuando notó que se trataba de su teléfono. La rubia levantó la mano para que esperara. Regina frunció el ceño confundida.

\- Hola, David… Sí, estoy bien… no ha pasado nada malo... Oye, ¿estaría bien para ti hacerte cargo de la estación durante una semana?... No, que no pasa nada malo… Que sí, estoy segura... Regina, Henry y yo, sí… Ok, seguro, lo que necesites, gracias. -cortó el teléfono y miró a Regina con una pequeña sonrisa culpable.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que David se haga cargo de la estación durante una semana?

\- Nos vamos a Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Henry tenía razón. Necesitamos un descanso lejos de todo, preferiblemente en un lugar sin magia. Poder gozar de una vida normal. Sabes que todavía tengo el apartamento.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que sería extremadamente peligroso dejar la ciudad ahora.

\- No hemos recibido ataques ni amenazas desde hace días.

\- Lo que es más preocupante aún.

\- Gina, la ciudad está llena de gente apta para defenderla. Tu hermana, mis padres, Hook… incluso Gold está de nuestro lado ahora.

\- Aunque eso fuera suficiente, soy la alcaldesa. Tengo responsabilidades aquí.

\- Tu amiga Kathryn puede hacerse cargo por una semana.

\- ¿Por qué siempre lo ves todo tan simple?

\- ¿Por qué tú siempre insistes en complicarlo? Piénsalo, no estás en condiciones de vencer a nadie ahora, y no solo por lo que ocurrió anoche. Yo quiero olvidarme de la visión que profetiza mi muerte al menos por un día completo, y Henry no ha pasado un tiempo de calidad decente con nosotras desde hace mucho tiempo. El chico nos lo dijo fuerte y claro ayer, ¿recuerdas?

\- Pero… -Emma solo la miró. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero cuando la miraba fijamente Regina tendía a conmoverse. -Maldita sea, Swan. Deja de poner esos ojos de cachorro. Henry hace lo mismo y este es un asunto serio. -Emma se rió. Lo había conseguido una vez más.

\- Nueva York no queda tan lejos. Si ocurriera algo en estos días, que lo dudo, seguramente encontrarían una manera de contactarnos.

\- …De acuerdo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí. Puede que… si nos alejamos de la magia por unos días podamos ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. Estamos entrampadas hasta ahora de todas formas.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Llamaré a Henry ahora, esto le encantará… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor llámalo tú. Te dejo ser la mamá cool por hoy.

\- ¿Me dejas? Dame ese teléfono. -la fulminó con la mirada, arrebatándole el teléfono de la mano.

* * *

Cuando Regina lo llamó, Henry estuvo más que sorprendido de que sus madres hubieran accedido a tomar unas vacaciones familiares tan rápido. Eso nunca había ocurrido, pero no iba a quejarse. Podía ser una buena señal.

* * *

Ambas se sentían mejor consigo mismas ahora. Pero todavía no habían dejado su refugio bajo el escritorio.

\- Debo verme terrible. -murmuró Regina, riéndose de sí misma sin mucho humor.

\- Por supuesto que no, te ves tan bella como siempre. Si no me crees pregúntale a tu espejo acosador. -Emma rió y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Regina notó el vivo color en sus mejillas y ese brillo juguetón en la mirada. Estaba segura de que había visto eso antes, de hecho, cada vez que...

\- …Oh, no puedo creerlo. ¡Aléjate de mí, Swan! -exclamó, empujándola en broma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Te acostaste con Garfio. -sonrió todavía luchando por apartarla.

\- Sí, dormimos en la misma cama, ¿y?

\- Anoche tuviste sexo. -Emma abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¡Te conozco más de lo que quisiera y tu lenguaje corporal lo dice a gritos!

\- ¡Ok, pero no lo grites tú!

\- Es grotesco tenerte tan cerca cuando sé en qué actividades y con quién estuviste hace apenas unas horas. -dijo, cubriéndose los ojos teatralmente sin poder dejar de sonreír. Disfrutaba tanto ver a su ex enemiga avergonzada.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Mojigata Mills? ¡Déjame en paz o me llevo tu almuerzo!

\- No seas tan drástica, querida. Solo estoy-

\- ¿Regina? ¿Emma? ¿Todo está bien? Llevan mucho tiempo aquí dentro y pensé que quizá… ¡Pero por todo el oro de mi reino ¿Qué están haciendo las dos metidas ahí abajo?! ¿saben qué? Mejor no me lo digan. Pero es la última vez que me preocupo. -dijo Kathryn, saliendo de la oficina de su amiga, secretamente aliviada de que Emma Swan hubiera llegado para quedarse.

* * *

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Sigo?**


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Un viaje? ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea, Emma? -preguntó Nieves algo desconcertada por la más reciente noticia que le daba su hija. Se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Emma, disfrutando del día soleado mientras esperaban a que llegaran los demás; tendrían una especie de cena de despedida, puesto que todo había sido muy rápido desde que la decisión fue tomada, se pensó y se hizo; en opinión de la sheriff, así daba gusto hacer planes. Aunque su madre seguía sin convencerse, no veía la necesidad, y Emma no le diría más de lo que necesitara saber.

\- Lo mismo le dije yo. -dijo Garfio - ¿Cómo podría considerar hacer un viaje sin mí? -miró a Emma haciendo un mohín, con la esperanza de que lo reconsiderara.

\- Ya está arreglado, chicos. Lo siento.

\- Pe-pero, ¿a Nueva York? ¿Por qué no a un lugar más cercano? ¿Por qué no solo por el fin de semana? -insistió su madre.

\- Mamá. -reprendió Emma, dándole una mirada de advertencia - ¿Recuerdas cuando Henry todavía no recuperaba la memoria y yo únicamente pensaba en volver allá con él y dejar todo esto atrás? ¿Recuerdas el por qué?

\- Deseabas que tuviera una adolescencia normal. Pero Emma…

\- Exacto. Este es nuestro hogar y jamás volveré a ponerlo en duda, pero no podemos negar que durante un año entero nuestra vida en Nueva York fue real. Henry conserva recuerdos importantes, tenía amigos, sitios que le gustaba frecuentar, aficiones que aquí ha dejado de lado porque hemos tenido que enfrentar un problema tras otro. El chico no se queja porque aquí están las personas que ama, pero ahora puede tener lo mejor de los dos mundos y mientras esté en mis manos así será. Sé que por razones obvias es complicado, pero siempre lo es, y les aseguro que no existe villano capaz de evitar que me ocupe de las necesidades de mi hijo. Regina está de acuerdo conmigo y nos vamos mañana. No hay nada más que discutir.

\- Bueno, si ese es el caso, a mí me agrada el chico. No tendría problemas en escoltarlo también, amor.

\- Lo sé, Killian, pero es una cosa de madres e hijo. Es mejor así, créeme. -Parecía que Hook iba a decir algo más, pero en ese instante Emma desvió su atención hacia la puerta que se abría.

\- Lo siento, llegué tarde. -dijo Regina, con una sonrisa de disculpa, asomándose por la puerta que daba al jardín. Emma le dirigió una gran sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

\- Papá y Henry han estado muy misteriosos con algo toda la tarde y todavía no aparecen. Llegas a tiempo. ¿Todo resultó bien en el trabajo?

\- Sí. Kathryn y yo estuvimos revisando algunos documentos y la orienté respecto a las reuniones que tendrá que presidir la próxima semana, pero es muy capaz. Confío en que se desempeñará perfectamente.

\- Te lo dije. -Regina rodó los ojos, y luego la perdió de vista, ya que la rubia se ubicó detrás de ella, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros para dirigirla hacia una silla en la terraza. Para sorpresa de todos, la alcaldesa no opuso resistencia. -Hora de relajarse. -declaró la rubia con voz suave, a la vez que empezaba a masajear sus hombros, lo que le provocó a Regina un ligero estremecimiento. A los pocos minutos, la morena comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, olvidándose de la presencia de todos los demás a su alrededor. Hasta que se oyó un estruendoso alarido desde dentro de la casa, anunciando que el príncipe más joven de la familia había despertado.

\- Ups. Neal tiene hambre. Debo ir a darle su biberón. -dijo Nieves, haciendo ademán de levantarse de su sitio.

\- Yo voy. -se le adelantó Regina, apartándose del tacto de Emma, quien la quedó mirando con una expresión divertida. - ¿Qué? -preguntó confundida.

\- Nada. Ve. -suspiró con cariño, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para darle paso. Después de todo no sería Regina si no estuviera todo el día de un lado para otro ocupándose de algo.

\- Si ella no está interesada, yo sí. ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco, Swan? -la llamó Killian, estirando su brazo hacia ella. Emma siguió mirando hacia la casa durante unos segundos, solo espabiló cuando se percató de que su madre había decidido seguir a Regina hacia el interior, entonces se volvió a mirar a Hook y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado antes de realizar un movimiento de muñeca, apareciéndose, convenientemente sentada sobre el regazo de su novio, que sonrió complacido. Se miraron fijamente por un momento y el pirata inclinó su cabeza apreciativamente cuando Emma enterró sus dedos en su cabello oscuro, prodigándole una suave caricia, hasta que él, impaciente, la atrajo hacia sí para reclamar sus labios, pero justo antes de que pudieran tocarse, fueron interrumpidos.

\- Búsquense una habitación. -oyeron la voz de Zelena a unos metros y Emma se levantó de inmediato, dejando al capitán un poco más que frustrado.

\- Siempre tan oportuna, amor. -señaló con sarcasmo el hombre, mientras bajaba los brazos con resignación.

\- ¡Robbie!- exclamó Emma sin hacer caso a la disputa pasivo-agresiva que parecían mantener los otros dos- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? -preguntó al acercarse lo suficiente para coger la mano de la bebé.

\- ¿Sobrina? -preguntó Zelena con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja. Emma se aclaró la garganta, repentinamente nerviosa, sin entender muy bien por qué.

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, es que… como sea, ¿Cómo está?

Justo en ese momento Snow y Regina salieron de la casa, llevando al bebé Neal con ellas. Entonces las mujeres se sumergieron en una conversación sobre bebés, cuidados y el hecho de que Zelena hubiera comenzado a asistir con Robbie a clases de natación para fortalecer el vínculo madre e hija.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando finges ser una comadrona debes investigar un poco para que no se te caiga la farsa. -bromeó la pelirroja.

\- Me alegro de que hayas podido darle un buen uso a tus conocimientos al final. -dijo Snow con sinceridad.

\- Concuerdo. Como niñera eras espeluznante, como madre no tanto. -agregó Garfio con sorna.

\- Gracias, _Manco Jones_. Pero no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión. -respondió Zelena fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿En serio, chicos? ¿Van a pelear aquí? ¿Justo hoy? -se quejó Emma.

\- No he dicho nada que no sea cierto. -replicaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron haciendo una idéntica mueca de desagrado por haber pensado lo mismo.

\- Claro… -murmuró Emma, rodando los ojos.

Mientras tanto, David y Henry salían del cobertizo, encaminándose hacia los demás sin detener su animada charla. Charming parecía más orgulloso que de costumbre, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su nieto, que además de alegre, lucía agitado, con sus mejillas rojas y algunos mechones de cabello húmedo pegados a la frente. Pero sin importarle lo que trajeran entre manos, Hook nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlos.

\- ¡David, Henry! ¡Mis muchachos! Por fin compañía agradable. -exclamó, saludándolos con la mano- Te dejo un momento, amor. -le dio a Emma un rápido beso en la mejilla y sin más demora trotó hacia los otros dos -No desesperes sin mí. -volteó a medio camino para guiñarle un ojo, haciéndola reír.

\- Descuida. -le respondió Emma sin estar segura de si la oyó o no. Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerle atención a su hermanito, que se removía sin cesar, estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

* * *

Resultó que Charming y Henry habían estado practicando con la espada casi todos los días después de la escuela desde hacía un par de meses, y quisieron aprovechar la reunión familiar para mostrar los avances del chico. Una vez que ambos comunicaron su intención y David le aseguró a Regina con su vida que la demostración sería totalmente segura, todos los demás se acomodaron en la terraza como espectadores, mientras Emma y Nieves se dedicaron a repartir refrescos después de haber dejado a los bebés adentro.

\- Snow, te prometo que no es nada personal, pero si tu marido provoca aunque sea la más mínima mueca de dolor en el rostro de mi hijo, lo colgaré de mi manzano. -la morena de cabello corto asintió de acuerdo. Después de todo también estaban hablando de su nieto, y esas no eran espadas de madera.

\- Yo no me preocuparía, Gina. Apuesto a que el chico es bueno. -sonrió la rubia con confianza sin despegar los ojos de su hijo, que en ese momento estaba concentrado examinando su espada.

\- Por supuesto que es bueno. -replicó Regina con convicción -Es la torpeza de tu padre la que me preocupa. -ante eso Emma solo puso los ojos en blanco y Zelena rió entre dientes.

* * *

Se desenvolvieron con una destreza que nadie esperaba. Parecía que iban muy en serio. David casi no mediaba sus estocadas, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía que Henry lo necesitara, esquivaba y atacaba cuando era preciso. Killian era el más entusiasta de todo el grupo, apoyándolos a viva voz, exclamando consejos sobre la marcha, y de paso, dejando a Zelena con los nervios de punta cada vez que gritaba porque el muy bastardo se había colocado estratégicamente detrás de ella solo para fastidiarla, a modo de venganza por haberle fastidiado el ambiente rato antes. No podía creer que alguna vez habían podido llevar una tregua. Y, por su parte, aunque Regina seguía estando nerviosa porque era la primera vez que veía a Henry empuñando un arma así, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se hinchaba de puro orgullo dentro de su pecho al ver a su pequeño príncipe actuar como todo un Caballero de la Corona, valiente y tenaz; si estuvieran de vuelta en el Bosque Encantado, estaba segura de que su nombramiento oficial estaría muy cerca. Había crecido tanto. Casi podía verlo portando su reluciente armadura.

\- Deja de soñar despierta, Majestad. Esperan tu veredicto. -le susurró Emma, poniendo una mano en su espalda baja. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Zelena y Nieves estaban dejando de aplaudir. Charming, satisfecho, hacía una reverencia hacia su esposa. Y Henry solo miraba ansioso hacia sus madres.

\- Oh, Henry. Te has desempeñado maravillosamente. -sonrió Regina con los ojos brillantes. Henry cuadró los hombros inmediatamente ante sus palabras.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? -preguntó, emocionado.

\- Lo digo en serio, cariño. No dudaría ni un segundo en hacerte parte de mi guardia personal. Tienes un talento nato.

\- Me halagas, Regina. -dijo David con aprecio.

\- No lo decía por ti, Charming.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y de dónde crees que sacó los genes?

\- No lo sé... ¿de su abuela, la bandida más buscada del reino, quizás? Solo es una idea. -murmuró Mary Margaret, sacándose una pelusa imaginaria del sweater.

\- Oh, deténganse ya, par de fanfarrones. Las virtudes de mi hijo provienen de muchas fuentes. -dijo Regina -Y David, no niego que te sabes defender, pero tomando en cuenta que quien te enseñó el arte de la espada fue aquella princesa parlanchina, pues... -sonrió maliciosamente; se había prometido a sí misma que no lo haría, pero no pudo evitar sacar el tema, esa chica era tan dispersa que le pareció irrisorio cuando Charming mencionó que precisamente ella había sido su mentora.

\- Lo creas o no, Anna fue una estupenda maestra. -aseguró el hombre.

\- ¿Y quién te enseñó a ti, mamá? -se interesó Henry.

\- Oh, el Conde de Montecristo. -respondió ella como si nada.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó impactado.

\- Ajá. ¿No esperabas que detrás de mis poderes fuera solo una damisela indefensa, verdad? -el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja, negando fervientemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿El Conde? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -preguntó Encantador.

\- ¿Tenía que habértelo dicho? -respondió Regina extrañada.

\- Es que he oído algunas historias impresionantes sobre su habilidad. Deberíamos entrenar juntos alguna vez, tal vez puedas enseñarme algún truco que no sepa.

\- Ya veremos.

\- ¿Y por qué no ahora? -propuso Henry -Me encantaría verte en acción, mamá. -David volvió a agarrar su espada, jugueteando con ella mientras esperaba una respuesta. Se sentía positivamente intrigado por la habilidad de la reina ahora que se relacionaban en buenos términos. Incluso Regina empezaba a considerarlo cuando Emma se puso por delante de ella sin pensar.

\- Wow, chico, no.

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Henry frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Esta vez incluso Garfio la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

\- Sí, señorita Swan, ¿por qué no? -inquirió Regina, alzando una ceja.

\- Es que no podrás usar magia... ¿y si te hace daño? -susurró insegura.

\- ¿Qué? -Regina no sabía si sentirse ofendida o enternecida por la sobreprotección de la Salvadora.

Emma se sentía avergonzada de portarse así por Regina y no por Henry, pero es que simplemente no era lo mismo, no podía explicarse por qué pero no lo era. No obstante, contrario a sus intenciones, su reacción le dio a Regina el impulso que le hacía falta para decidirse.

\- Acepto el desafío. -anunció en voz alta antes de volver a dirigirse únicamente a Emma -Ojalá me hubieras conocido mejor en nuestra tierra, entonces no tendrías dudas. Será mejor que te sientes, querida, esto puede ser de alto impacto. -le guiñó un ojo, palmeando su hombro antes de acercarse a Henry para pedir prestada su espada. Emma tragó en seco y sin decir una palabra, se dejó caer en la silla que tenía detrás.

* * *

Aunque se tratara de motivos totalmente diferentes, sin duda, la rubia no fue la única cuyo interior se removió por ese inesperado giro de acontecimientos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Blanca Nieves al ver ese antiguo brillo letal resurgir en los ojos de Regina cuando empuñó la espada, apuntando a Encantador sin vacilaciones. La sonrisa confiada de él fue lo único que la devolvió a la realidad, recordándole que esta vez las cosas eran distintas. Regina era su amiga, parte de su familia, jamás les haría daño. Una vez que lo vio todo como el juego que era, incluso se sintió conmovida, y casi tuvo ganas de unirse a la contienda, pero se conformaría con ver, la espada era cosa de ellos, ella prefería el arco y sus flechas.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron listos para partir, a las 6:00 am del día siguiente, Emma no pudo menos que tomarles una fotografía al par de pesos muertos que yacían en los asientos del Mercedes de Regina. Junto con David y Hook, se habían sumido en una batalla campal que duró horas en su jardín, y ahí tenían el resultado. Un nuevo fondo de pantalla para ella, la oportunidad de conducir el automóvil de Regina hasta Nueva York, y ninguna lesión. No estaba mal.

\- Ok. Si todo va bien estaremos llegando a Nueva York a tiempo para almorzar. -dijo la rubia, entusiasmada, encendiendo el motor; en respuesta Henry solo gruñó con los ojos cerrados. Regina en cambio, ni siquiera se movió. Emma no pudo evitar burlarse de ellos. -Lamento tener que recordárselos, pero se los dije. ¿Quién los manda a probar fuerzas con mi padre?

\- Valió la pena. -murmuró Henry, acurrucándose aún más en el asiento trasero.

\- Le di una paliza a Charming. -sonrió Regina, lánguidamente.

Emma sonrió. Henry podía ser su hijo biológico, pero en momentos como ese solo podía ver lo mucho que el chico se parecía a Regina; en el pasado podía haberle parecido irónico, ahora solo era algo lindo que no se cansaba de ver.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento sobre las 2 pm, porque se detuvieron a comer algo de paso a media mañana en una gasolinera, pero el momento finalmente había llegado. Regina no había dicho nada, pero desde que divisaron el edificio su corazón había comenzado a golpear más fuerte dentro de su pecho, y al pararse frente a la puerta sus manos empezaron a temblar. Henry cogió su mano firmemente al notar su nerviosismo, y cuando Emma giró la llave, miró a Regina de reojo y tiró de ella hacia el interior del que había sido su hogar ya tanto tiempo atrás. La morena se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba la sala de estar iluminada y llena de fotografías adorables, el sofá amplio y cómodo, la consola de Henry ubicada bajo el televisor, la cocina sin rastro de haber sido incendiada... sintió ganas de reír al imaginar a Emma cocinando diligentemente. Al ser guiada por su hijo hacia su habitación, con una decoración diferente, y pósters en vez de dibujos cubriendo las paredes, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ahí habían estado, allí habían seguido adelante, y el lugar, con todas sus sutilezas, representaba todo lo que había querido para ellos cuando tuvo que dejarlos ir.

\- ...Y esta es mi nave a escala. Emma y yo pasamos toda una semana construyéndola solo para descubrir que nos faltaba una pieza. Tuvimos que volver a la tienda y hablar con el gerente para que la repusieran; pero para que nos hicieran caso... ¿mamá? -se preocupó cuando volteó y vio que la expresión en el rostro de su madre era todo lo contrario a lo que él pretendía provocar - ¿estás bien?

\- Lo siento... no me hagan caso. Es solo que me alegra tanto ver con mis propios ojos lo felices que fueron aquí...

\- Y ahora que nuestra familia volvió a estar completa podemos serlo aún más. ¿Verdad, chico? -dijo Emma abrazando a Regina por la cintura y apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro. Sabía que sería difícil para ella, pero quería asegurarse de que también supiera que jamás volverían a separarse. Por su parte, Henry sonrió y se acercó, abrazándolas a las dos de buena gana. Él también había soñado con ese momento desde hacía tiempo, pero vivirlo era infinitamente mejor. -Es bueno saber que la pubertad no te ha hecho repeler los abrazos grupales. -se burló Emma, y al oírla, Henry se apartó indignado, pero no llegó lejos, porque ellas volvieron a atraparlo para envolverlo en sus brazos un poco más. Sin importar su edad, el cambio en su voz ni su estatura, él siempre sería su _Pequeño Príncipe._ Sí, Emma oyó a Regina llamarlo así una vez y le robó la idea, aunque solo para su fuero interno.

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo de guías turísticos para Regina, pues las dos veces anteriores que había visitado la ciudad no se había fijado en nada ya que debió atender asuntos específicos y nada placenteros. Se tomaron un montón de fotografías delante de la estatua de la libertad, dieron un relajante paseo por Central Park, después Henry devoró casi media docena de hot dogs de un carrito que solía frecuentar cerca de la biblioteca pública, y luego se apresuraron a tomar el ferri al atardecer para presenciar desde el agua cómo la puesta de sol daba paso a la impresionante luminaria artificial que otorgaba una nueva vida e imagen a toda la ciudad. Finalmente, decidieron pasarse por la pizzería favorita del chico de camino al apartamento, y pidieron para llevar, preparándose para llegar a jugar juegos de mesa y culminar viendo una película despaturrados en el sofá.

Fue un gran día, un grandioso y largo día en familia bien aprovechado y sin interrupciones. Henry no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba algo así hasta ahora. Y más tarde, cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, cobijado en su antigua cama, abandonó su consciencia con un pensamiento: Sus madres podrían o no estar enamoradas entre sí, pero definitivamente se amaban y lo amaban a él, así como él a ellas, y nada sería más poderoso e importante que eso. Era genial pertenecer a su familia... aunque estaba cada vez más convencido de que su corazonada era cierta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos durmieron hasta más tarde de lo habitual y Emma se sorprendió al ver que por una vez Regina sí se había quedado en la cama. Era asombroso el efecto que podía causar la sola consciencia de unas vacaciones. Sonrió, sintiendo que había obtenido una victoria personal, y se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la morena, dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para todos.

Unos 40 minutos después, apoyada en la isla de la cocina, Regina no podía estar más sorprendida.

\- En serio, quita esa cara o voy a ofenderme. -Emma se sentía nerviosa de que Regina la observara con tanta curiosidad. Como si nunca la hubiera visto.

\- Es que nunca te había visto cocinar. -se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada.

\- Viví sola hasta los 28 años, ¿cómo crees que sobreviví hasta entonces? Porque por mucho que lo deseara, la comida para microondas nunca creció en los árboles. -rezongó, sacando el omelette de Henry del sartén.

\- Lo sé, querida, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que nunca te había visto tan doméstica. - _moviéndote tan_ _segura, en tu ambiente_ \- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te ayude?

\- Ah, bueno, si es eso supongo que tendré que hacerlo más seguido. Y sí, estoy segura, ve a sentarte con nuestro hijo y yo me ocupo de todo. -le guiñó un ojo y volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Y así lo hizo. Charló con Henry entre sorbos de café y furtivas miradas al periódico, lo que de paso le recordó que tendrían que pasar por un supermercado para abastecerse adecuadamente, pero ya lo harían más tarde. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan liberada de las manecillas de un reloj y en secreto empezaba a disfrutarlo.

Después de desayunar, Emma retó a Henry a un duelo en su consola abandonada, y de inmediato vio sus ojos centellear con un brillo competitivo, sabiendo que la respuesta sería un sí rotundo. Regina creyó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para tomar una ducha, pero al final se entretuvo viéndolos inmersos en el eterno presionar botones que provocaban espectaculares explosiones en la pantalla. Así que finalmente se sentó en el sillón de junto a observarlos, aceptando que pasarían todo el resto de la mañana en pijamas, y cuando Henry hubo ganado 2 de 3 partidas decidió que podía volver a poner en marcha su operación, llamando su atención para convencerla de que jugara con Emma, que estuvo más que dispuesta a enseñarle lo básico, palmeando el lugar vacío junto a ella. Y así las dejó solas, aprovechando para ir a mensajear a Violet, y contarle a Zelena acerca de sus planes para la tarde.

* * *

A veces el universo conspira para darte justo lo que necesitas y más de lo que podrías pedir. Henry podía dar fe de ello. Ya habían pasado por los víveres y ahora se dirigían hacia una librería, pues tanto Regina como Henry tenían títulos que querían consultar; y en un momento de distracción de Emma en el escaparate de una tienda de discos que quedaba junto a la librería, Henry aprovechó para susurrarle al oído a Regina que cruzando la calle se encontraba la cafetería preferida de la rubia durante el año perdido.

\- Enseguida vuelvo. -le dijo Regina inmediatamente, teniendo una idea. Aunque Henry ya lo podía suponer.

\- Te esperaré dentro de la librería. -dijo el chico y ella asintió, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el café para que con suerte, Emma no notara su ausencia. Eso no pasaría.

\- ¿Y tu madre? -preguntó Emma, unos minutos después, al encontrar a Henry en la sección de cómics.

\- En la cafetería de enfrente. -dijo él como si nada.

\- ¿Y qué hace ahí?

\- Habrá querido un café. -respondió burlón.

\- Bueno, listillo. ¿Crees que deba ir por ella?

\- Creo que deberías, sí.

\- Ok... -le dijo ella, sospechando que el chico no le estaba diciendo todo. Pero ¿qué podría ocultar? Dios, tenía que dejar de estar tan paranoica ella también.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de distancia, Regina había conseguido conversar personalmente con la jefa de los baristas.

\- Usted fue quien ordenó dos chocolates con canela y miel, ¿verdad? Déjeme decirle que no es un pedido común aquí. -dijo la mujer, señalando el paquete con los vasos que sostenía Regina en sus manos, mientras se quitaba el delantal de trabajo para saludarla apropiadamente. La morena asintió. - Entonces, ¿Quería verme?

\- Así es. Mi nombre es Regina Mills, y realmente no estoy segura de que esto se pueda hacer, pero estoy de paso por la ciudad, se me ocurrió darle una sorpresa a una amiga que solía vivir aquí, y mi hijo me recomendó este lugar; por lo que estaría eternamente agradecida si pudiera darme algunos consejos para recrear alguna de sus especialidades en casa.

\- Una amiga, ¿eh? -repitió la mujer de cabello rizado, reflexivamente -¿Está segura de que lo que quiere en realidad no es robar nuestras recetas para la competencia?

\- Absolutamente. Solo deseo tener un detalle casero. -la mujer la estudió un rato más sin decir nada. -Pero, por supuesto, entiendo si no...

\- No. Está bien, lo haré.

\- ¿Solo así?

\- Solo digamos que soy buena leyendo a las personas. -sonrió la barista. -Acompáñeme y le mostraré. ¿Qué le llama la atención?

\- Bueno...

* * *

Emma no encontraba a Regina en el local y empezaba a inquietarse. El lugar no era tan grande y ya era la segunda vez que lo recorría completo. Había decidido llamarla por teléfono, cuando de pronto la vio saliendo muy sonriente del cuarto de empleados, seguida de...

\- ¿Julia? -preguntó con desconcierto.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan? -Regina miró detrás de sí a la mujer que amablemente le había dado todas las directrices que necesitaba y que ahora se dirigía rápidamente hacia la rubia, como si estuviera viendo un espejismo. -Tú, idiota insensible, creí que no te volvería a ver. -rió la chica, dándole a la rubia un afectuoso puñetazo en el hombro. -Podrías haberte despedido al menos, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Y Henry vino contigo? Espera a que Josh lo sepa... ¡Y Helen! ella seguro...

\- Wow, calma. ¿Quieres que te responda en algún momento o no? -sonrió Emma, ante el reencuentro totalmente inesperado. Cuando se había ido Julia ni siquiera sabía preparar un café que no fuese instantáneo. - ¿Y tú qué estabas haciendo, Gina? -desvió su atención hacia Regina -Henry me dijo que estarías aquí y no te encontré. Creí que te habías perdido.

\- Relájate, Swan. Solo estaba interesada en la variedad de la carta.

\- Un momento. ¿Ustedes se conocen? -preguntó Julia, alternando su mirada entre ambas. - No puedo creerlo, pero qué pequeño es el mundo. Aunque debí sospecharlo cuando pidió chocolate con canela y miel. Henry y tú son las únicas personas que recuerde que hayan pedido específicamente eso alguna vez. -sonrió al atar todos los cabos.

\- ¿Me compraste chocolate? -dijo Emma, acercándose a Regina, y rebuscando su vaso con anhelo.

\- Sí, bueno...

\- Eres la mejor. Extrañaba esto. -dijo, tomando un sorbo lentamente -El de la abuelita es bueno, pero este... sencillamente es otro mundo, te lo juro.

\- Eso parece... -masculló Regina, sin poder evitar ver fijamente cómo la rubia se relamía.

De pronto, la otra chica llamó la atención de ambas, aclarándose la garganta.

\- ¿Y bien, Swan? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

\- Lo siento. Ah... bueno, primero que todo, Regina, te presento a Julia; ella y su hermano menor eran mis vecinos cuando vivía aquí. Y Jules, ella es Regina, mi...

\- ¡Mamás, ahí están! -exclamó Henry al divisarlas desde la entrada, sin reparar en la presencia de la otra mujer. Se acercó corriendo y cogió a Regina por el antebrazo. -Mamá, tienes que ver esto, ¿recuerdas esa primera edición que he estado buscando desde hace semanas?

\- ¿La que nos ganaron en la subasta de eBay?

\- ¡La misma! ¡Está aquí guardada en una vitrina!

\- ¡Es increíble, cariño! Tenemos que ir por ella ahora mismo. -afirmó Regina lista para ponerse en marcha -Emma, debo atender esto. Volveremos aquí en un momento. Y Julia, ha sido un placer conocerte. Gracias por todo. -y sin más, madre e hijo se fueron sin mirar atrás. Julia parpadeó varias veces para convencerse de lo que acababa de ver. Y Emma no se dio cuenta de la consternación de su amiga en un principio, porque estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo manejara la enredada historia de su familia.

\- ¿Era tu hijo?

\- Sí. Discúlpalos, es que el mundo de los cómics es lo suyo y cuando encuentran algo de colección, pues... son así.

\- No te preocupes por eso. No puedo creer lo grande que está. ¿Y ella...? -sonrió con suspicacia - ¡Caray, Emma! creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no crees? Y mucho más de lo que yo creía. ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Volviste al edificio? -Emma puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su antigua amiga siempre era así. Al final acababa respondiéndose a sí misma. - ¡OH DIOS MÍO! -chilló la mujer, de una manera muy poco profesional al notar la sortija de compromiso en el dedo de Emma.

* * *

Cuando Regina y Henry salieron de la librería sonriendo satisfechos, se encontraron con que Emma estaba apoyada contra un muro, con los brazos cruzados, y los observaba con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

\- Asumo que les fue bien.

\- Más que bien. ¿Por qué esa pose misteriosa? -preguntó la morena.

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga? ¿La de hace un rato?

\- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué hay con ella?

\- Oh, no mucho. Solo está convencida de que vamos a casarnos e insiste en que vayamos todos a cenar a su casa esta noche. -dijo Emma rápidamente, tomando las manos de la morena; agitándolas infantilmente, para bromear con la situación. Pero a Regina se le fue el aire por un momento y no pudo ver la gracia en nada.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué? ¿Puedes repetirlo? Creo que no te oí bien.

\- Claro que lo hiciste. Y prepárate para contar nuestra historia porque también cree que tú me pediste matrimonio a mí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Emma Swan! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

\- ¿Yo? En realidad, diría que fue el chico quien nos metió en esto.

\- ¿Yo? -preguntó Henry cada vez más perdido. Él solo había hecho indirectas sutiles para enviar a Regina por chocolate y que pareciera que fue su idea. Pero, ¿qué era eso del matrimonio? -¿Qué hice yo?

\- Solo proclamar a los cuatro vientos que tienes otra madre frente a nuestra ex vecina.

\- ¿Julia estaba ahí? -Emma asintió -Nunca la vi.

\- Sé que no lo hiciste. Pero ella a ti sí y está contenta de verte. Seguro que Josh también lo estará.

\- Entonces... Emma, ¿por qué no lo desmentiste todo? -dijo Regina en voz baja.

\- Cuando nos mudamos a la ciudad, Julia y yo empatizamos casi de inmediato porque yo era madre soltera y ella se ha tenido que hacer cargo de su hermano desde muy pequeña. Ella me conoció cuando mis recuerdos eran otros, cuando creí que siempre habíamos sido solo Henry y yo, y no hay manera de hablar de ti sin que crea que le mentí en todo lo demás. -dijo, poniéndose seria.

\- Pero, ¿no te das cuenta? Eso no sería necesario si solo... -sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir, Emma la cortó de inmediato.

\- Eres la madre de mi hijo. Nunca te voy a negar ese derecho frente a nadie. Y si eso lleva a los demás a creer que hay algo entre nosotras pues por mí está bien. -esa declaración y convicción conmovieron a Regina hasta su mismo núcleo, impidiéndole articular palabra, por lo que se limitó a acariciar suavemente el dorso de sus manos unidas con los pulgares. Y entonces Emma supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. De todos modos eran adultas, Julia y Helen, que, podría apostar, también estaría presente en la cena, no les pedirían pruebas físicas de su noviazgo, y a decir verdad, a una parte de ella, muy en el fondo, le emocionaba la idea. ¿Cómo podría algo salir mal?

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Debo decir que me ha emocionado enormemente la respuesta que ha tenido el fic. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **También me disculpo si esperaban más acción hasta este punto, porque incluso yo me impaciento a veces y eso que es mi historia, pero realmente creo que es más realista y significativo si es un proceso paulatino. Y claramente la amistad entre Emma y Regina tiene un papel muy importante aquí, pero evolucionará pronto. Si deciden continuar esta aventura conmigo entenderán por qué aún no ha sucedido a pesar del evidente afecto que se tienen, ya que todo tiene un punto.**

 **Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado este cap, y aunque confieso que iba a describir toda la semana de corrido, el capítulo se me estaba alargando mucho, así que decidí dividirlo en este punto.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, y, como siempre, espero sus comentarios :) Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

\- Y tú debes ser la novia. -dijo una mujer alta, de cabello castaño atado en una coleta, extendiéndole su mano a Regina luego de haber abrazado a Emma y a Henry por unos buenos 5 minutos. Emma le había señalado que se trataba de Helen, la vecina del piso de arriba, que además era la mejor amiga de Julia y que había hecho sus veces de niñera para Henry y para Josh, aprovechando el tiempo mientras buscaba otro trabajo.

* * *

Los tres se habían presentado en la puerta de Julia a las 8 en punto, sin haber ensayado nada en realidad. Henry solo les había aconsejado que dijeran la verdad sin incurrir en detalles al sacar su abrigo del perchero para ponérselo antes de salir, a fin de cuentas era la forma más sencilla de llevar las cosas, y ellas le dieron la razón, mirándose entre sí en cuanto lo vieron adelantarse resueltamente hacia la puerta.

* * *

\- Soy Regina. -le sonrió educadamente, en respuesta a su entusiasmo. Entonces la chica arqueó una ceja y se tomó su tiempo para mirarla de arriba abajo.

\- Bueno, sin duda pareces una. -Helen guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y Regina la miró con una expresión de póker mientras pensaba: _si supieras..._ Luego se volvió hacia Emma, sintiéndose pagada de sí misma.

\- Me gusta tu amiga. -le dijo sonriendo.

\- Apuesto a que sí. -resopló Emma, pasándole un brazo por los hombros antes de adentrarse en el apartamento de Jules. -Es mía. -dejó caer al pasar junto a Helen, que solo levantó las manos en son de paz, tratando de contener una sonrisa divertida. Y aunque era esencialmente una broma, y a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría porque entre otras muchas razones Regina seguramente le lanzaría una bola de fuego a la cabeza, algo en su interior se calentó al decirlo en voz alta. _Su_ Regina, _Su_ amiga, _Su_ reina. Nadie más la conocía como ella, y saberlo le hacía sentir especial entre la gente. No era algo que pudiera proclamar todos los días, así que disfrutaría del momento mientras pudiera.

* * *

La cena transcurrió rápidamente entre conversaciones triviales y las interminables anécdotas de las antiguas vecinas de Emma; Regina, desde su lugar en la mesa, mantenía la compostura, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente consternada por la naturalidad con la que ambas mujeres la trataban, parecía que la conocieran de toda la vida, no tenía que ganárselas ni demostrarles nada para que la aceptaran en su círculo. Era algo nuevo para ella. De pronto, se encontró con la mirada de Henry que le sonrió con complicidad y casi se sintió como una adolescente, cohibida al ser descubierta por su propio hijo... pero más allá de eso, su corazón saltó feliz dentro de su pecho, pues él la conocía así de bien, él comprendía.

Así, cuando todos habían terminado y estaban recogiendo la mesa, fueron testigos de, probablemente, el momento más emotivo de la noche. Josh, el hermano menor de Julia, un chico de unos 15 años, delgado, con el cabello alborotado, totalmente distraído de su entorno debido a los enormes auriculares que cubrían sus oídos y su vista fija en la pantalla de su móvil apareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con la espalda, lanzó su mochila a la silla más cercana y siguió su camino hacia el pasillo sin mirar a nadie, hasta que Jules lo interceptó desde atrás, cogiéndolo por la cabeza con ambas manos, y volteándolo directamente hacia Henry, que lo miraba con nerviosismo, a la espera de su reacción.

\- ¡Pero ¿qué demo...?! ¿Henry...? -parpadeó varias veces sin poder creérselo, su mejor amigo, el desaparecido, estaba ahí, dentro de su casa.

\- Hola, Josh. -respondió el aludido en voz baja, casi avergonzado. No sabía cómo serían las cosas ahora, nunca más habían hablado, ambos habían crecido. Él se fue sin decir adiós...

Pero todas sus inseguridades se vinieron abajo cuando el chico se quitó los auriculares de un tirón, lanzándolos a cualquier lugar junto con su móvil y en menos tiempo del que cualquiera creyó posible, eliminó la distancia y se estrelló contra Henry, dándole un abrazo apretado.

Y cuando se separaron fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, él chico le contó sobre su día en la escuela, y dejó salir algún comentario sobre que el edificio no era ni la mitad de interesante sin él. Henry rebozaba de alegría, yendo de un lado para otro, sacando su propio celular para mostrarle fotografías, o buscando su consola portátil para enseñarle sus nuevas marcas. Cuando finalmente el furor se estabilizó, recién se dieron cuenta de la mirada de las cuatro mujeres sobre ellos.

\- Josh, mira, ella es mi mamá, Regina. -le señaló, acercándose a Regina, y el chico lo siguió algo confundido.

\- Pero creí que tu mamá era Emma... Hola Emma. -dijo al llegar con el grupo, y Emma gesticuló un hola silencioso en respuesta con una sonrisa. Era genial volver a ver al chico así de animado.

\- Ajá, es mi otra mamá. Ahora vivimos en Storybrooke con ella. -después de un par de segundos de mirar alternadamente entre ambas mujeres, Josh soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! Ya decía yo que lo de Walsh no duraría. ¿No te lo había dicho, Jules? Algo no cuadraba. Ahora tiene sentido. -ante eso Emma borró la sonrisa, sospechando que se estaba perdiendo de algo, y mientras tanto, Jules no paraba de hacerle gestos a su hermano sin filtro para que cerrara la boca de una vez. Y en cuanto el chico captó el mensaje, se aclaró la garganta. -Bueno, mucho gusto, otra mamá de Henry. -Extendió su mano hacia ella, y Regina la tomó, asintiendo con la cabeza apreciativamente.

\- Henry me ha hablado mucho de ti, Josh. Y al parecer has sido una gran influencia para mi hijo. El gusto es mío. -respondió Regina. El chico soltó una risita nerviosa antes de soltarle la mano y dirigirse hacia su hermana.

\- ¿Quedó algo de comida?

\- En el microondas. -le indicó ella.

\- Gracias. -cogió su cena lo más rápido que pudo y luego miró a Henry. - ¿Vamos a mi habitación? Tengo un montón de cosas nuevas. -Henry le dio una mirada fugaz a Emma y a Regina, que asintieron inmediatamente, y sin más, lo siguió por el pasillo.

* * *

Minutos después, las mujeres se acomodaron en la sala de estar, a sabiendas de que había llegado el momento del interrogatorio.

\- ¿Y cómo pasó? Quiero decir, la última vez que supimos de ti, tu novio era Walsh. -se interesó Helen.

\- Ah sí, el mono volador. -murmuró Regina, sonriendo por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Así le dicen? -se rió Julia, positivamente sorprendida por la relajada actitud de Regina ante la mención del ex novio de Emma.

\- Es una especie broma privada. -asintió la morena, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia. Emma a su lado cerró los ojos, recordando aquella noche tan particular y dejando escapar un suspiro mientras maldecía silenciosamente a Zelena por ese episodio de su vida.

\- Cosas de la vida, la hermana de Regina lo conoció hace mucho tiempo, y es por causa de ella que tiene ese apodo en realidad.

\- Ya veo, pero ¿qué ocurrió? Parecía que estaban yendo en serio.

\- Solo digamos que al final resultó que no era lo que decía ser.

\- Es un modo amable de decirlo. -masculló Regina, rodando los ojos. Helen y Jules la observaron, antes de volver su atención a Emma.

\- ¿Y tu dama misteriosa? Porque discúlpame, Emma, pero eres la persona más desconfiada que conozco cuando se trata de permitir que otras personas entren a tu vida, ¿Cómo es que en menos de dos años tu hijo ya le llame mamá con tanta naturalidad? -dijo Jules, viendo cómo la expresión de la rubia se suavizaba.

\- Bueno, primero, Regina no es cualquier persona, es y siempre será su otra madre, y nuestro hijo puede reconocer eso por sí solo, no es que yo se lo hubiera impuesto. Y siendo totalmente sincera, creo que yo irrumpí en su vida, no ella en la mía.

\- Recuerdo esa época. Me seguía a todos lados. -dijo Regina, sonriendo cuando Emma la empujó suavemente por el hombro para protestar.

\- ¿C-cómo…? -inquirieron las chicas, confundidas. Emma las miró, apoyando su mejilla en su mano reflexivamente antes de contestar.

\- Sí, bueno, es que también… podría decirse que nuestra relación comenzó con el pie izquierdo.

\- Eso sí que no me lo creo, las tengo en frente y se afiatan perfectamente, ¿no, Jules? -dijo Helen, buscando un apoyo que obtuvo de inmediato.

\- Ajá. -asintió ella convencida.

\- Pues nuestra primera impresión no fue precisamente esa. -dijo Regina con aire misterioso. Resultaba tan refrescantemente simple contarlo así, solo los hechos, sin las conspiraciones ni maldiciones ni disputas familiares de trasfondo. Incluso parecía la historia de alguien más, pero no lo era.

\- Ustedes saben que yo solía ser fiadora de fianzas, hace tiempo les conté más o menos de qué se trataba mi trabajo. Pues bien, hace varios años me pidieron que fuera a una ciudad de Maine, donde Regina es la alcaldesa…

\- ¿Eres alcaldesa? -se levantó Jules de un salto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Antes de que Regina pudiera responder, Emma ya lo estaba haciendo. Aunque no como ella esperaba.

\- Es una absoluta nerd. Ciencias, política, economía, lenguas extrañas, lo que se te ocurra. -dijo entre admirada y orgullosa de la mujer a su lado, que en ese momento se estaba sonrojando como pocas veces la veía.

\- Dios, me estoy volviendo muy autoconsciente, de repente. Creo que debería ir a cambiarme, ponerme algo más formal. -dijo Jules indecisa, rompiendo el hielo para todas las demás.

\- No seas ridícula, querida. Tu atuendo está bien. -dijo Regina, recuperando su tono habitual después de aclararse la garganta discretamente.

\- Es que no te encuentras a una autoridad sentada en el living de tu casa todos los días. -sonrió la mujer, dejándose caer de vuelta al sillón.

\- Vamos, Jules, yo quiero seguir oyendo la historia. -se quejó Helen.

\- Sí, yo también. Lo siento, sigan.

\- Como dijo Emma, llegó a mi ciudad, que por lo general se preciaba de ser tranquila y sencilla, con las mismas familias habitando el territorio por generaciones, ya me comprenden. Entonces, ni su visita ni su manera de husmear pasaron desapercibidas y eso me puso en alerta.

\- Demasiado alerta, diría yo. Quiso echarme del pueblo prácticamente enseguida. -añadió Emma.

\- Y mientras más trataba, ella ponía más empeño en quedarse, fue una pesadilla.

\- ¿Pero qué cosa tan mala le hiciste a esta mujer para que reaccionara así, rubia? No me digas que ella era tu objetivo. -intervino Helen.

\- No, no precisamente, pero igual me terminé involucrando porque ella tenía actitudes muy sospechosas. -picó, mirando a Regina con aire desafiante para ver cómo continuaría la morena después de eso, pero Regina tenía el contra argumento perfecto bajo la manga. Desafío aceptado.

\- Y ella no halló nada mejor que aparecerse en una reunión del concejo de la ciudad para decirle a todo el mundo que yo estaba desviando fondos municipales. -dijo como si nada, devolviendo la batuta a Emma. La rubia resopló.

\- ¿Qué? -después de la revelación anterior las vecinas de Emma no pudieron menos que inclinarse hacia adelante, totalmente intrigadas.

\- Pero no se equivoquen -sonrió-, ella quiso que lo hiciera. Me puso pistas falsas para que sacara esas conclusiones y al final quien quedó en ridículo frente a todo el mundo fui yo.

\- Fue para darle un escarmiento, estaba siendo demasiado entrometida. -completó Regina, descubriendo que ya no era capaz de recordar todo eso con molestia. Por el contrario, le resultaba incluso entrañable.

\- Wow. Nunca hubiera pensado que fue todo tan complicado para ustedes, chicas.

\- En esa época nos odiábamos, discutíamos por absolutamente todo y jamás pensamos que acabaríamos teniendo una relación como la que tenemos ahora. -asintió Regina.

\- En realidad, lo único que teníamos en común era Henry. -se le escapó a Emma, y sus dos amigas la quedaron mirando extrañadas, entonces supo que tendría que extenderse un poco- Ah… es que Regina y Henry tuvieron una conexión especial desde el principio, independiente de mí. Pero eso no es todo, nuestra disputa no acabó ahí.

\- Ni empezó por ahí.

\- ¿Hay más?

\- No tienes idea, querida. -Regina sonrió de lado.

\- Con decirte que si yo intenté ponerla tras las rejas, ella lo consiguió. -dijo Emma, y Regina casi se atragantó con el sorbo de café que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡No puede ser! -exclamó Jules.

\- Es cierto, aunque no fui yo directamente, ella conducía en estado de ebriedad. Chocó el cartel de bienvenida a la ciudad y por eso pasó la noche en una celda. Yo me vine a enterar al día siguiente.

\- Pero lo que no les está diciendo es que fue ella quien me embriagó.

\- No es culpa mía si no puedes tolerar bien los tragos. Tú lo pediste, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ok, ¿de qué nos estamos perdiendo? -interrumpieron las vecinas. Regina arqueó las cejas sin dejar de mirar a Emma, y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco para provocarla, antes de volverse a las otras dos.

\- La noche que nos conocimos, Regina me invitó a tomar una copa a su casa… básicamente para sondear mis motivos para haber llegado al pueblo así de la nada. Había sido un día de muchas emociones para mí, así que le pedí algo fuerte, y después de beber un whisky me ofreció una copa de su reserva personal de sidra de manzana. Y si la probaran sabrían que esa cosa es letal.

\- ¡Hey! -exclamó Regina indignada.

\- No he dicho nada sobre el sabor. Pero cariño, en el fondo lo sabes. -ante la expresión de afecto Regina quedó en blanco, alejándose de cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido antes. -Además, la señora alcaldesa aquí presente tiene una resistencia envidiable al alcohol, por eso piensa que exagero.

\- Es bueno saberlo. -apuntó Helen, ya tejiendo un plan para esa noche en su cabeza.

\- Pero sí, pasé la noche en la cárcel. Y verme por la mañana no fue precisamente una navidad para Regina.

\- Después de lo que hablamos yo creía que a esas alturas ya se habría ido del pueblo.

\- Y desde entonces adoptó una estrategia pasivo-agresiva para decirme de todas las maneras que encontró que no era bienvenida allí.

\- Y a cambio de eso, ella cortó mi árbol de manzanas con una sierra eléctrica.

\- Solo un gancho. Y sí, sé que no fue lo más maduro que pude hacer, pero estaba muy molesta por cosas que ya no vale la pena mencionar.

\- Como pueden ver, Emma era más que irritante, pero también… era un desafío. En el fondo me divertían todas esas disputas. Ella fue la primera persona realmente capaz de meterse bajo mi piel y de enfrentarme en mucho tiempo y yo…

\- Cayó rendida por mí sin remedio. -se jactó Emma, viendo cómo el rostro de Regina se ponía de todos colores.

\- ¡Claro que no! -ok, vale, no se enamoraron ahí, tendría que subir la apuesta, pensó Emma.

\- Oh, por supuesto, había olvidado que poco después de eso me diste un puñetazo.

\- Porque besaste a mi novio. -refunfuñó Regina frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? -exclamó Helen escandalizada.

\- Bueno… sí, eso pasó. Pero técnicamente él me besó a mí, y no era tu novio, era más bien tu… -antes de que pudiera continuar y decir una barbaridad Regina la cortó. Sumergirse en la naturaleza de su relación con Graham haría todo muy difícil de explicar.

\- Emma. -la aludida se encogió en su sitio ante la mirada de advertencia de Regina.

\- Quiero decir… no era una relación formal. -balbuceó como pudo. No esperaba que sus vecinas se echaran a reír en su cara.

\- Bueno, aquí queda claro quien manda en la relación, ¿no crees? -dijo Jules con aire malicioso y Helen asintió mientras seguía riendo por lo bajo. Emma solo rodó los ojos, sintiendo que debía recuperar terreno de alguna forma.

\- La mayoría del tiempo -aceptó, y Regina la miró sorprendida -pero si yo quisiera pondría mis… ¿Cómo les dices? Ah, sí, mis ojos de cachorro y ella no podría negarme nada.

\- ¡Señorita Swan! -exclamó Regina, ruborizada a más no poder. Eso era confidencial, ¿qué se creía la rubia? y por supuesto que podría seguirse negando si quisiera... aunque si pensaba en la manera en que habían acordado ese mismo viaje... ok, puede que ese no fuera un buen ejemplo, pero seguramente existieron muchas otras situaciones que evidenciaron lo contrario, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Ese es tu apodo? -preguntó Helen con una mirada ladina. Emma sonrió.

\- Más o menos. Regina es muy formal la mayoría del tiempo por su trabajo y todo, así que me trató así desde el principio, primero por cordialidad, luego porque se convirtió en mi jefa cuando tomé un empleo permanente en el departamento de policía, pero después de tanto tiempo es casi cariñoso. Aún así casi siempre lo usa para reprenderme por algo, como ahora.

\- Oh, así que son esa clase de pareja. ¿Hacen juego de roles y todo?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Nuestra vida personal y profesional está perfectamente delimitada. -aclaró Regina un poco cabreada.

\- Está mintiendo, sí jugamos un poco. -contradijo Emma, riendo entre dientes, sin importarle la mirada fulminante que cayó sobre ella. ¿Quién diría que acabaría extrañando a esa Regina que solía querer matarla?

\- ¿En serio, Emma? -Regina enterró la cara entre sus manos, mortificada. Sí, a veces la llamaba así solo por jugar, pero no de la manera que seguramente se estaban imaginando las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a ellas.

\- ¿Y tú, Swan? ¿Le has puesto algún apodo? -siguió Jules, entretenida. Emma lo pensó por un momento y luego posó su mirada en Regina.

\- Mi majestad. -dijo suavemente, sacándole una sonrisa boba a Regina.

\- Es _su_ majestad. -corrigió en el mismo tono que había utilizado Emma. Y la aludida asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Por eso, mi majestad. -entonces la sonrisa de Regina se expandió y sus ojos se estrecharon sin poder ocultar un brillo especial. Emma solo respiró profundo. Por alguna razón había dejado de respirar.

\- Ya deténganse, esto es demasiada miel para ojos de una soltera. -reclamó Jules, haciendo aspavientos. Entonces, Regina, que espabiló primero, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Pero a pesar de todo eso, como dijo Emma, el bienestar de Henry era lo más importante para ambas, y cuando hubo ese derrumbe en la mina… -al recordar eso, la expresión de ambas decayó.

\- Creo que hasta ese día nunca me había sentido tan aterrada. -admitió Emma, y se sorprendió un poco cuando la mano de Regina encontró la suya en medio del sofá.

\- Tampoco yo.

\- Henry entró a una mina abandonada y quedó atrapado. Todo el pueblo se reunió para ayudar, pero el terreno estaba muy inestable y no podíamos correr riesgos.

\- Afortunadamente encontramos una manera, pero alguien tenía que bajar por un túnel con arneses. Yo quería hacerlo, pero finalmente Emma lo hizo.

\- Aunque me costó la vida convencerla. Estaba tan preocupada… Esa fue la primera vez que vi algún rastro de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba nuestro hijo.

\- También fue la primera vez que realmente confié en Emma.

\- Y justo antes de ir a por Henry compartimos un momento. Ella se acercó a mí, creí que iba a besarme. -suspiró, dejando caer la tensión del recuerdo con ese último comentario, que por cierto, en aquel momento sí se imaginó. Es que Regina la había tomado completamente por sorpresa y se acercó hasta el punto que si Emma intentaba sostener la mirada sobre sus ojos se quedaba bizca. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a pensar? Claro que la morena solo quería a Henry de vuelta, no pensaba en ella en ese momento, pero en fin, la imaginación de Emma es volátil. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no… bueno, quizá… no estaba pensando con claridad, ¿ok? -acabó Regina en voz baja y Emma la observó sin estar segura de si era verdad o solo le estaba siguiendo el juego. Sabía que debía apostar por lo segundo, pero le inquietaba que su superpoder no se hubiera activado todavía. En fin, solo debía seguir hablando, era por eso que estaban allí después de todo.

\- Con el tiempo mi trabajo allí terminó y me enviaron a otro lado. Nunca le dije que no quería irme. -dijo, adoptando una postura seria.

\- Y yo nunca le pedí que se quedara. Creí que era lo mejor, que ambos estarían mejor... Pero fue horriblemente difícil verlos partir. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que la echaría de menos, pero perdimos el contacto…

\- No volví a saber de ella hasta que tuve que volver a Storybrooke por otros asuntos. Me contactó de urgencia un conocido de Neal, el padre de Henry. Neal estaba en problemas, provocó a una persona muy peligrosa para proteger a su propio padre y... simplemente tuve que ir… aunque no pude salvarlo.

\- Entonces, ¿Henry llegó a conocer a su padre? -preguntó Helen con cautela, sabiendo que ese era un tema delicado.

\- Brevemente. Pero pudieron compartir lo suficiente para encariñarse el uno con el otro, y finalmente Neal y yo hicimos las paces.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, y unos segundos después sintió los dedos de Regina entrelazarse suavemente en su cabello, en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, se sentía bien, era reconfortante, ahora entendía por qué a Hook le gustaba tanto cuando ella se lo hacía. Podría quedarse así todo el día.

\- Eso es… Lo lamento, Emma. -dijo Jules casi en un susurro.

\- Está bien, él está en un lugar mejor ahora, uno donde es feliz. Estoy segura de eso. -sonrió Emma aún con la mirada triste, recordando la última vez que había visto a Neal, cuando él mismo le había dicho esas palabras. -Pero basta de drama, no estamos aquí por eso, ¿o sí?

\- Tienes razón, todavía no nos han dicho quién se declaró a quién, y ya se están tardando. -dijo Jules, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Fui yo. -dijo Emma. Creyó que era justo encargarse de esa parte, después de todo Regina tendría que lidiar con la propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba. -silbó Helen, admirada.

\- Lo sé, ¿verdad? Regina cambió todos mis esquemas... aunque también influyó que en ese tiempo realmente tenía miedo de perderla. Y es que por fin nos habíamos hecho amigas, empezábamos a tener una relación más abierta, Henry quería que nos asentáramos en la ciudad, todo estaba bien y de un momento a otro lo jodí todo, hice algo sin pensar en las consecuencias y le hice daño... dejó de hablarme, dejó de trabajar, dejó de salir... ¡Dios! incluso dejó de ver a Henry, y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo. La busqué una y otra vez, llené su buzón de mensajes, luego traté de darle su espacio, pero nada. Al final fue el chico quien hizo la magia, fue hasta su casa y se plantó frente a la puerta gritando sus verdades hasta que Regina salió a recibirlo. -durante todo ese relato Helen y Jules se mantuvieron en silencio y Regina pensaba... solo pensaba en todo. -Y yo estuve feliz al enterarme, ¿saben? Al menos ella salía de casa y hablaba con alguien. Pero las cosas siguieron frías entre nosotras durante un tiempo y eso me mataba, luego nos unió un asunto de trabajo, pero al terminar ella simplemente se fue... Ese fue mi límite. Fui tras de ella y la confronté, admití lo idiota que había sido y le dije que no me rendiría, que sin importar lo que pasara no dejaría de intentar porque lo nuestro era único y especial para mí. Ella me entendía de maneras que nadie más podría y no podía simplemente dejarla ir. Pero ella no movió ni un músculo mientras me escuchaba, y cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme me llamó, me dio una oportunidad. Y así... así comenzó, y pasamos al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación.

\- Chica, que esa es una gran declaración, abriste tu corazón y todo, pero ¿no le dijiste que la amabas? Porque en serio, después de todo lo que has dicho...

\- No presiones. -refunfuñó Emma.

\- Emma es más de acciones que de palabras. -intervino Regina en su defensa -Y pueden estar seguras de que lo que me dijo esa noche valió mucho más que una decena de esas declaraciones que seguramente verían en una comedia romántica. Nuestra relación es diferente, es real, más profunda, y ambas somos conscientes de eso. Al final del día creo que es todo lo que importa. -Emma le sonrió, tomando su mano, y ella le dio un apretón, tratando de transmitirle que no cambiaría ni una palabra de todo lo que había dicho antes. -Escuchen, yo misma admito ser una persona bastante cerrada cuando se trata de mis sentimientos, pero Emma ha sido paciente y perseverante, ella sencillamente entiende... y me ha defendido e incluso lo ha arriesgado todo salvándome en muchas ocasiones de formas que no podrían siquiera imaginar, aún cuando no tenía que hacerlo o cuando nuestra relación estaba en sus peores términos. Es mi mejor amiga, y como si fuera poco ella me dio a mi hijo. ¿Cómo podría no amarla? Pero no necesito decírselo cada día para que lo sepa, así como yo no necesito escucharlo para estar segura de ella. Siento si esperaban oír algo diferente, pero para mí nuestra historia tal y como ha sido lo significa todo.

\- Yo... no quise decir eso... yo solo... -trató de rectificarse Julia entre palabras atropelladas.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Helen al notar que Emma parecía haberse congelado mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

\- Sí, sí, es solo que... Yo también te amo. -susurró volteando hacia Regina, antes de apoyar la frente contra su hombro. No entendía lo que le pasaba, simplemente se sentía abrumada y desbordada y no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

\- Querida... -murmuró Regina, frotándole la espalda. No podía dejar de estar preocupada, ¿era algo que había dicho?

\- Cuéntales cómo me pediste matrimonio, quiero oírlo. -dijo Emma después de un rato, sin despegarse de ella.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque estás siendo inusualmente sensible. -inquirió Regina en un tono ligeramente burlón. Y consiguió lo que quería, Emma la miró y rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, cállate majestad. Es tu culpa por decir cosas tan bonitas. Pero de aquí no sale, ¿está claro? No me gustaría arruinar mi reputación.

\- Claro como el cristal, querida. -Tomó una respiración profunda y se enfrentó a las otras dos. -Está bien. Entonces ¿quieren escuchar cómo "le pedí" matrimonio?

\- Absolutamente sí, y a estas alturas sería conveniente tener un bol de palomitas. -bromeó Julia. Helen le dio una palmada en la pierna y miró a Regina con interés, dándole a entender que continuara. Regina ya había pensado en eso, buena parte de la tarde, en realidad. Y es que podría atenerse a los hechos y apropiarse de la propuesta de Hook... pero por mucho que tratara de reconciliarse con la idea simplemente no sonaba como algo propio de ella. Le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, siendo totalmente honesta. Así que tuvo que crear algo por sí misma hasta quedar conforme.

\- Ocurrió una mañana. Y fue una sorpresa hasta para mí, si lo pienso, porque no lo había planeado ni nada; solo... yo no soy una gran fanática del matrimonio en general. Pero me estoy desviando, ¿verdad? En fin, yo me desperté primero como de costumbre, y si conocen a Emma sabrán que no es una persona mañanera a menos que no tenga opción, así que normalmente dejo que duerma hasta que se despierte por sí misma o hasta que no haya más remedio porque se nos hace tarde para ir a trabajar. Esa mañana fue diferente, solo me quedé observándola, y algo en ella... no sé, respiraba tan tranquila a centímetros de mí, completamente relajada. Me tenía absolutamente embelesada, y luego me invadió la sensación de que lo que teníamos no era suficiente, quería darle más, sentí que Emma merecía más aunque ella no me dijera nada. Y sin pensar me acerqué a su oído y comencé a susurrar. Me reservo para mí la mayoría de cosas que dije, pero culminé diciendo: _¿Y si nos casamos? ¿Y si hacemos oficial nuestra familia? ¿Me harías el honor, Emma?_ _¿Te casarías conmigo?_ Simplemente no podía detenerme a mí misma, y en medio de eso ella despertó y me miró desorientada, pidiendo que repitiera lo que acababa de decir. Ya que lo había dicho me descubrí deseándolo y no me retracté. Se lo dije en voz alta: _Deseo pasar el resto de nuestras vidas despertando a tu lado. Y realmente creo que deberíamos casarnos... ¿Serías mi esposa?_ Y ella dijo _"Sí",_ y nos quedamos en la cama hasta tarde, dejando de lado todo lo demás. Y luego me dediqué a diseñar el perfecto anillo que fuera con su personalidad, y mientras lo fabricaban envié flores vivas a su oficina cada día, que luego plantamos en el jardín para que crecieran y perduraran como una promesa de nuestro futuro, por supuesto. Y cuando el anillo finalmente estuvo listo organicé una reunión con todos nuestros amigos para anunciar oficialmente nuestro compromiso. Está de más decir que se lo dijimos a Henry primero que a nadie y él nos apoyó por completo. -terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Su audiencia había enmudecido observándola fijamente y especialmente Emma a su lado la estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Maldición, Regina, quieres matarme! -exclamó y sin poder contener esa sensación extraña haciendo estragos en su pecho y su vientre, se levantó bruscamente, y no halló nada mejor que hacer que encerrarse en el baño en busca de calma.

* * *

\- ¿Oíste eso? -preguntó Henry en voz baja, oculto en el pasillo oscuro con su teléfono.

\- Mi hermanita definitivamente sabe dejar volar su imaginación... de una manera innecesariamente detallada para algo que técnicamente debería ser solo para salir del paso, si me permites decirlo. ¿Quieres repetirme una vez más cómo es que se metieron en algo así ellas solas? -preguntó Zelena algo perdida, o más bien incrédula.

\- Más tarde, no estoy solo. Ahora aproveché porque Josh bajó de una carrera a buscar un paquete.

\- Bien hecho, niño. Pero puede que te estés arriesgando demasiado.

\- Es que tenías que escucharlo. Estaba demasiado bueno. -dijo, y oyó a Zelena soltar una risa contenida.

\- Como van las cosas, ¿crees que sea necesario aplicar el plan de contingencia?

\- No lo sé, te lo informaré si después de esto no reaccionan.

\- Bien. Solo avísame con tiempo para buscar a alguien que cuide a Robbie.

\- Lo haré. -insistió el chico -Mientras tanto probaré con la lista que hicimos el otro día.

\- ¡¿Todavía no aplicas nada de eso?!

\- Hey, solo disfrutaba el tiempo con mis madres. No puedes culparme.

\- Como sea. Tú sabes lo que haces... y ellas ya hacen bastante por sí mismas.

* * *

A medida que avanzaba la noche la conversación se desvió a otras direcciones, sacando a Emma y a Regina del centro. Y llegado el momento de irse, Helen les propuso salir a bailar a algún pub. En un principio dudaron, pero cuando Henry les dijo que tenía intenciones de pasar la noche poniéndose al corriente con Josh, les fue más fácil decidirse. Volvieron a casa a cambiarse de ropa, y aunque Regina se negaba a la idea de bailar - _porque ya bastantes líos había pasado para hacerlo en Camelot, y a pesar de todo, nada de lo que aprendió le servía para nada en este mundo_ -le parecía atractiva la idea de salir a algún lugar agradable a beber un par de copas. Emma por su parte estaba totalmente a favor de despejar su mente un rato.

Cuando llegaron, vieron la pista concurrida, y rodeándola buscaron el sitio menos ruidoso con mesas disponibles, y sin más comenzaron a pedir rondas de alcohol y aperitivos sin escatimar. Y sí, el ambiente se distendió... mucho. Al punto en que la cosa más ínfima desataba risas desenfrenadas.

\- Pero en serio, chicas. Helen es gerente de una cadena de hoteles y su novio de turno...

\- !¿Cómo que novio de turno?! ¡Llevo más de tres años saliendo con Rob!

\- Como sea, el tal Rob a quien nunca he visto trabaja en una aerolínea. Seguro les podrían arreglar una luna de miel espectacular.

\- Pues en realidad es una gran idea. -dijo Helen, frunciendo los labios hacia un costado - ¿Ya tienen fecha?

\- Aún no. -dijo Regina algo distraída, tamborileando con los dedos al ritmo de la música pegajosa.

\- Bueno, les diré algo, apenas tengan fecha avísenme, y aunque no sea tan fácil como lo pinta Jules, les prometo que Rob y yo programaremos el viaje de sus vidas. ¿Dónde les gustaría ir, por cierto? -ante esa pregunta Regina no pudo mantener la compostura y rió sin control. -¿Dije algo gracioso?

\- Lo siento... solo imaginé la cara que pondría el novio de Emma si ella me llevara a la luna de miel a mí en vez de a él. -entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y el efecto del alcohol se le bajó de golpe, haciéndole desear que la tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo pudo tener un desliz así? Pero entonces una carcajada inesperada de Jules la secundó.

\- ¡Buena esa! Si a su enrevesada historia además le agregáramos un novio tendríamos una bomba atómica. -dijo, levantando la mano para chocar los cinco con Regina, que le siguió el juego aliviada.

\- Mejor agréguenle un par de dragones, encantamientos mágicos y que mis padres biológicos sean Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador, y su mente explotará. -se unió Emma, terminando su última cerveza.

\- Ustedes tienen mucha imaginación. -sonrió Helen, negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a llamar la atención del mesero.

\- Oh, y eso que no has oído nada sobre nuestro viaje a _Nunca Jamás,_ ni nuestro trabajo encubierto con las reinas en la oscuridad.

\- Ajá. -asintió Emma, entusiasmada -Porque vivimos en un lugar donde las monjas son hadas, ¿o era al revés? Y la abuelita de Caperucita maneja la cafetería local, y el Dr. Frankenstein es nuestro médico de cabecera. -rió, abrazando a Regina por los hombros, mientras la morena no dejaba de asentir, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Corrijo, están absolutamente chifladas. Y son tal para cual.

* * *

Rato después Jules y Helen decidieron ir a bailar, y Emma y Regina se quedaron conversando en la mesa.

\- ¿Segura de que no quieres bailar?

\- Sabes que no sé bailar.

\- ¿Y tú crees que alguien de por aquí realmente sabe cómo hacerlo? Te aseguro que solo se mueven, es estilo libre.

\- No lo sé, Emma. No he bebido lo suficiente para que no me importe.

\- Y eso me parece genial. Así no acabarás en el piso. Vamos, nadie aquí va a juzgarte... tengo una idea, ven.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Emma! -refunfuñó mientras Emma la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella para conseguir que se pusiera de pie. Cuando por fin lo hizo, la guió a la pista, y sin soltar su mano, la cogió por la cintura, imitando la postura clásica del vals. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Bailar contigo. ¿Me sigues o te sigo?

\- Esto es ridículo.

\- Y una oportunidad que podría no repetirse. Nadie nos conoce. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

\- La música no concuerda.

\- Piensas demasiado. Solo mantén tu mirada en mí y por una vez déjate llevar, ¿ok? Confía en mí.

\- Ok...

Y bailaron el vals en la oscuridad, en medio de un montón de gente sin rostro. Después de unos cuantos giros Regina comenzó a encontrarle el gusto y rió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ir todas sus preocupaciones que en ese momento le parecieron insignificantes, y Emma sonrió complacida al ver lo mucho que se divertía. Cuando se detuvieron, Emma la envolvió en sus brazos por unos segundos, contenta de haber conseguido exitosamente su cometido, y luego se apartó un par de pasos, poniendo las manos en sus caderas para guiarla en el movimiento, asintiendo cuando la morena realmente la siguió, sin dejar de mirar sus manos. Después de un rato, con el ritmo adquirido, Emma la soltó y alzó los brazos, dando una especie de saltos desiguales. Y Regina arqueó las cejas, con evidente diversión.

\- Ahora estamos listas para enfrentar el siglo XXI, mi reina, no te detengas a pensarlo y sigue bailando.

Así lo hizo, durante horas bailó con Emma como si fuera su único propósito en la vida. Y al menos por esa noche lo era.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, y luego de unos cuantos inconvenientes para encontrar la llave correcta y el tropiezo monumental de Emma después de abrir la puerta, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación, en la que Regina se estrelló contra la cama, completamente agotada, lanzando los tacones a cualquier parte, y trató de bajar el cierre de su vestido, pero parecía particularmente difícil esa noche, así que acabó rindiéndose, y se dedicó a tantear la cama en busca de una almohada, sin importarle demasiado el estado en el que quedaría su vestido; mientras que Emma luchaba incansablemente para quitarse la chaqueta y los pantalones sin haberse quitado las botas primero. Cuando descifró cómo hacer todo y fue libre de su ropa se lanzó a su lado de la cama, reptando hasta llegar a la mitad, y estirando la mano para coger la de Regina.

\- Gina...

\- ¿Hm?

\- Me gustó mucho bailar contigo esta noche.

\- A mí también.

\- Tenemos que repetirlo. Quiero seguir bailando contigo cuando volvamos a casa.

Para cuando terminó de hablar solo pudo suspirar. Regina ya se había dormido.

* * *

Al despertar, Emma se encontró en un lugar que no esperaba. De alguna manera había acabado ocupando la misma almohada que Regina, y al abrir los ojos pudo notar que sus frentes estaban unidas y sus narices prácticamente se rozaban. Pero encontró algo entrañable en esa posición. Tanto así, que aunque estaba sedienta no quería moverse. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y oyó a Regina murmurar algo ininteligible en sueños. Y entonces sonrió, sin preguntarse por qué se sentía tan eufórica apenas despertar, se movió y accidentalmente rozó la punta de su nariz con la de Regina, que frunció ligeramente su nariz en respuesta al cosquilleo y luego siguió durmiendo como si nada. Emma deseaba que despertara, quería empezar juntas el día... o lo que quedara de él, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. _Ese era el problema de ser quien despierta primero_ , se dijo. Y sin detenerse a pensarlo volvió a frotar con ligereza su nariz un par de veces, esta vez con intención, solo para obtener una reacción. ¿Eso era lo que llamaban beso esquimal? no estaba segura. No entendía por qué lo encontraba tan fascinante. Lo hizo una vez más y sonrió. Regina iba a matarla. No tendría que ser tan divertido. Mientras pensaba en todo eso no se dio cuenta de que Regina empezó a removerse para darse la vuelta, por lo que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sus labios laxos rozaron los suyos por un par de segundos mientras se volteaba. Eso... fue... Regina ni cuenta se dio, pero ella... sin poder gobernarse a sí misma y contra cualquier pronóstico solo se largó a reír fuertemente. No tenía sentido, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia, pero aún así.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me besaste! -exclamó, incorporándose en la cama, provocando que Regina se despertara de un salto... o algo parecido, porque inmediatamente agarró la almohada y la colocó sobre su cabeza, quedándose inmóvil una vez más.

\- Déjame dormir... -murmuró con la voz ronca, y amortiguada por causa de la almohada.

\- Pero me b-

\- Déjame. Dormir. -la cortó amenazante. Y Emma le hizo caso... durante unos minutos.

\- Ok, pero me besaste.

\- No seas idiota. -dijo Regina, quitándose la almohada de encima, dando lugar a la apariencia más desaliñada que Emma hubiese visto nunca. Despeinada, con los ojos entrecerrados y unas lindas ojeras coronando la imagen.

\- Tus labios tocaron los míos. Eso es un beso aquí y en China. -insistió solo por el placer de llevarle la contraria.

\- Tenemos distintos conceptos sobre lo que implica un beso. -bostezó Regina -¿Y por qué estabas tan cerca?

\- No tengo idea, desperté así. -se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y Henry?

\- No lo he escuchado por ahí, así que supongo que sigue en casa de Josh y Jules.

\- Eso es bueno. Mejor que no nos vea en estas condiciones. -dijo después de estudiar detenidamente el aspecto de ambas. Emma asintió antes de levantarse.

\- Voy a preparar café, ¿quieres un poco?

\- Sí. -suspiró perezosamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes -Si vas a empeñarte en mantenerme despierta necesitaré combustible.

\- Ok, café bien cargado en marcha.

* * *

\- Oye, ¿qué tipo de mujeres crees que nos gustarían? ...si nos gustaran las mujeres, claro. -preguntó Emma reflexivamente mirando al techo mientras Regina bebía su segundo café sentada en la cama.

\- No estoy segura, ¿por qué? -preguntó, mirándola de reojo antes de beber otro sorbo.

\- No lo sé, curiosidad, ocio. ¿Adivinas mi tipo y yo adivino el tuyo? -la miró directamente esta vez.

\- Tu tipo no es muy difícil de adivinar en todo caso. -sonrió Regina juguetonamente tras su taza.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -inquirió Emma confusa.

\- Por favor, estás a punto de casarte con un hombre que usa delineador de ojos. Si eso no es una señal mi hermana baila con los munchkins. -dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesita de noche y acto seguido recibió una lluvia de golpes de almohada.

\- ¿Era necesario mencionar eso? Eres… malvada. -se rió Emma sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi magia aquí. -advirtió Regina tratando de defenderse como podía.

\- Créeme, lo sé. Hago uso de la mano que me tocó. Y bien, señorita sabelotodo, si es tan fácil ¿cómo sería mi tipo de chica ideal? -se detuvo en su afán y permitió que Regina volviera a sentarse, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. La morena se tomó su tiempo para alisar su cabello con los dedos y luego sonrió de lado mientras pensaba. Emma lo había pedido.

\- ¿Basándome únicamente en las características de tu prometido? Tendría que ser impetuosa.

\- Me gustan las personas con carácter, de acuerdo, continúa.

\- Morena, todos tus ex lo son. Y obviamente tienes debilidad por los chicos malos, pero sigues siendo una heroína y tienes que pensar en la seguridad de Henry, así que deduzco que sería una villana reformada. -Emma abrió los ojos como platos y la quedó mirando en silencio varios segundos a la espera de que siguiera hablando, pero eso no pasó.

\- ¿Y quién cumpliría con esas características tan específicas? -Regina se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé… ¿Ruby?

\- ¿Ruby? -Emma frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

\- Por lo demás, tu pirata jamás se baña y Ruby apesta a perro mojado durante días después de cada luna llena. Así que sí, me parece que Ruby sería tu chica ideal. -culminó con una sonrisa y Emma se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

\- Eres terrible.

\- No lo has negado. -picó Regina, sintiéndose victoriosa. Pero Emma también podía jugar, y lo haría.

\- Ok, Ruby, hablando de eso, ¿quieres ducharte primero o me cedes el turno?

\- ¿Perdona? -dijo Regina totalmente despistada.

\- Oh, lo siento, ¿no estábamos usando apodos?

\- N-no... ¿por qué creíste que...? ¡No hablaba de mí! -se sonrojó, levantándose rápidamente, y dirigiéndose a buscar ropa para meterse al baño, pero Emma la siguió.

\- Pues es una pena no ser tu tipo, porque creo que tú serías totalmente el mío, majestad. -se encogió de hombros -Supongo que Lily tenía razón entonces. Me costará pero lo superaré. -dijo, poniendo una mano en su frente, fingiendo desolación. Y con eso, despertó la curiosidad de Regina. ¿Qué tenía que ver Lilith en todo eso?

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- De que hace un tiempo Lily me comentó algo muy interesante acerca de que pudiste estar así de cerca de convertirte en su madrastra. No dijo más, solo lo dejó caer. Y nunca le di importancia, pero ya que estamos hablando del tema... ¿Ocurrió algo entre Maléfica y tú en el Bosque Encantado? -sonrió maliciosamente, pero cambió la cara de inmediato cuando notó que a Regina se le iba todo el color del rostro.

\- Oh, no puedo creerlo... -murmuró la morena.

\- Espera, ¿entonces sí pasó algo? -preguntó Emma, descolocada.

\- Voy a asesinar a Mal.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente. Debo decir que he amado cada uno de sus comentarios, y espero que este cap. demuestre mi aprecio :D**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Díganme qué opinan.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


End file.
